


Wintersonnenwende

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Series: Mosaik des Blutes [4]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Advent Calendar, Adventskalender, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hallo, hier ist Willa! Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass wir eure Zusage erhalten haben. Eric und ich freuen uns schon sehr darauf mit euch gemeinsam die längste Nacht des Jah-… Nein, Eric, nicht! Du-…“ - „Ich töte jeden, der in dieser Nacht an meine Tür klopft.“ - „Du hast versprochen, dass du nett bleibst.“ - „Deshalb warne ich sie ja. Also, Bill, pack deinen Kindergarten wieder ein und nimm Pams Abkömmling gleich mit.“ - „Tara… Und er scherzt natürlich nur.“ - „Tue ich nicht.“ - „Gib mir mein Handy wieder!“ - „Kein Familienfest unter meinem Dach!“ - „Bis zum 22 .! Und ihr seid alle willkommen!“ - „Niemand ist willkommen, außer Pam.“ - „Hört gar nicht zu! Wir sehen uns im Dezember!“ -- Öland im Winter. Ein einsamer Hof. Die längste Nacht des Jahres. Und sieben Vampire, die zusammen die Wintersonnenwende feiern. -- Ein True-Blood-Adventskalender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erstes Türchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und herzlich Willkommen zu unserem True-Blood-Adventskalender!
> 
> Mit dieser Wintergeschichte in 24 Teilen wollen wir euch durch die Vorweihnachtszeit begleiten. Bis Weihnachten wird es jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel geben, mal fröhlich, mal leidenschaftlich und manches Mal sogar besinnlich. Es handelt sich um True Blood, deswegen gibt es natürlich Sex, doch auch unsere Vampire achten die friedliche Weihnachtszeit und halten sich mit Blut in Grenzen.
> 
> Wir wünschen euch eine wunderschöne Vorweihnachtszeit und viel Spaß mit Eric, Willa, Pam, Tara, Bill, Jessica und natürlich auch Godric und Nora, denn obgleich tot, werden sie doch niemals vergessen sein.
> 
> Besinnliche Grüße,
> 
> Nachtwölfin & Nachtauge

 

 

„ _Hallo, hier ist Willa! Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass wir eure Zusage erhalten haben. Eric und ich freuen uns schon sehr darauf mit euch gemeinsam die längste Nacht des Jah-… Nein, Eric, nicht! Du-…“_

„ _Ich töte jeden, der in dieser Nacht an meine Tür klopft.“_

„ _Du hast versprochen, dass du nett bleibst.“_

„ _Deshalb warne ich sie ja. Also, Bill, pack deinen Kindergarten wieder ein und nimm Pams Abkömmling gleich mit.“_

„ _Tara… Und er scherzt natürlich nur.“_

„ _Tue ich nicht.“_

„ _Gib mir mein Handy wieder!“_

„ _Kein Familienfest unter meinem Dach!“_

„ _Bis zum 22 .! Und ihr seid alle willkommen!“_

„ _Niemand ist willkommen, außer Pam.“_

„ _Hört gar nicht zu! Wir sehen uns im Dezember!“_

 

°

 

„Kannst du bitte noch die Sofakissen aufschütteln?“

Eric sah Willa mit großen Augen an. „Ich soll bitte was tun?!“

Willa stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und rückte einige Bücher im Regal zurecht. „Die Sofakissen aufschütteln“, wiederholte sie mit einem Hauch Ungeduld in der Stimme und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Eric verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein.“

Willa bedachte seine trotzige Miene mit einem belustigten Schmunzeln und ging zum Sofa hinüber. „Sind so ein paar Kissen zu viel für unseren starken Wikinger?“, fragte sie neckend, während sie mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen die Kissen ordentlich klopfte.

„Wenn diese Schmarotzer schon hier einfallen und von mir beherbergt und verköstigt werden wollen, können sie wohl mit ein paar Falten in den Sofakissen leben.“

„Diese Schmarotzer sind unsere Familie und Freunde“, verbesserte Willa ihn. „Und ich möchte, dass alles perfekt ist, wenn sie uns mal besuchen kommen.“ Nervös zupfte sie an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie ihren prüfenden Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen ließ.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir überhaupt Weihnachten feiern“, nörgelte Eric unbeeindruckt weiter.

Willa seufzte schwer. Sie führten diese Diskussion inzwischen bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal, seit sie das Wort ' _Familientreffen_ ' Anfang Oktober vorsichtig in den Raum gestellt hatte.

„Erstens“, begann sie geduldig, „feiern wir nicht Weihnachten, sondern die Wintersonnenwende, wie auch schon deine menschlichen Vorfahren es getan haben. Zweitens müssen wir einen Vorwand schaffen, um Pam und Tara unter ein Dach zu kriegen, die beiden haben seit ihrem Streit vor einem halben Jahr kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Und drittens habe ich Bill, Jess, Pam und Tara schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und du auch nicht und deshalb finde ich, dass die längste Nacht des Jahres ein schöner Anlass ist, alle in dein geliebtes Schweden einzuladen.“ Willa atmete aus, doch bevor Eric antworten konnte, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Und wenn du ehrlich bist, freust du dich auch darauf, Pam und Bill mal wiederzusehen.“

Eric brummte etwas Unverständliches und Willa nickte triumphierend.

„Siehst du, und deswegen veranstalten wir das hier.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Verdammt, sie sind gleich da! Ich schaue nochmal nach dem Essen. Wehe, du bringst wieder alles in Unordnung.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und ließ Eric allein. Er stöhnte und ließ sich schwer auf die von Willa liebevoll aufgeschüttelten Sofakissen fallen, doch ein kleines Grinsen konnte er angesichts des Eifers seines Abkömmlings nicht verkneifen.

„Na dann frohe Wintersonnenwende“, murmelte er.

 

 

°°°

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Zweites Türchen

Als Pam landete, stand sie sofort bis zur Hälfte ihrer kniehohen Stiefel im Schnee. Sie fluchte ausgiebig, als sie sich aus der Schneewehe herauskämpfte und schließlich den geräumten Weg betrat, der hinauf zu Erics Hof führte. Öland im Winter... Auf eine solch bescheuerte Idee konnten auch nur Willa und Eric kommen. Seufzend sah sie hinab auf ihre eleganten, hochhackigen Stiefel, auf denen sich bereits unschöne Flecken abzeichneten, und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum sie sich auf diesen Schwachsinn eingelassen hatte, wo sie doch auch einfach die Feiertage in Rom oder Barcelona hätte verbringen können, mit einer rassigen Schönheit, deren süßes, berauschendes Blut dem Jahreswechsel angemessen wäre. Stattdessen stand sie hier mitten im Nirgendwo und musste wahrscheinlich für die nächsten Tage mit TruBlood vorlieb nehmen, weil ihre politisch korrekte Schwester niemals Menschenblut über ihre Türschwelle lassen würde.

Langsam begann Pam, den Hügel hinaufzusteigen, auf dessen Kuppe das ausgedehnte Gehöft lag, als sie hinter sich ein Auto hörte. Sie drehte sich herum und beobachtete den Geländewagen, der am Fuße des Hügels zum Stehen kam. Drei Gestalten stiegen aus und erst als sie eine wage Enttäuschung darüber verspürte, dass Tara nicht darunter war, gestand sie sich ein, dass sie auf ihr Erscheinen gehofft hatte. Sie konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, worüber sie sich eigentlich gestritten hatten. Streit war in ihrer Beziehung beileibe keine Seltenheit, ebenso wenig, dass Tara für einige Zeit auf eigene Faust loszog, aber so sehr sie die Freiheiten ihres Alleinseins in den ersten Monaten auch genossen hatte, allmählich begann sie, Tara zu vermissen.

„Pam!“ Der laute Ruf riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Eine wohlbekannte, rothaarige Vampirin rannte auf sie zu und fiel ihr um den Hals.

„Hallo, Jessica!“, antwortete Pam kühl, ohne ihre Umarmung zu erwidern, und seufzte innerlich, als sie auch Bill und einen weiteren Vampir herannahen sah. Das konnten ja heitere Nächte werden.

Jessica löste sich von ihr. „Wie geht’s?“, erkundigte sie sich und ignorierte Pams mangelnde Begeisterung über ihr Wiedersehen wie üblich.

„Ich stehe knöcheltief im Schnee, weit und breit nichts als Äcker, Wiesen und Bäume... Was glaubst du, wie es mir geht?“, erwiderte Pam säuerlich.

„Also ich finde es wunderschön hier“, sagte Jessica und sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. „Beinahe ein wenig romantisch, findest du nicht?“

Pam verdrehte die Augen.

Auch Bill und sein Anhang hatten sie inzwischen erreicht. „Hallo, Pam“, begrüßte Bill sie freundlich.

„Bill“, antwortete Pam knapp und sah zu dem anderen Vampir hinüber.

„Das ist Jonathan“, stellte Bill ihn vor. „Mein Jüngster.“

Jonathan reichte ihr die Hand, die Pam geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Wirklich, Bill?“, fragte sie und zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Schon wieder ein neuer Abkömmling? Nur für dich sollte man vampirische Verhütungsmittel erfinden. Du vermehrst dich schneller als ein notgeiles Karnickel.“

Bill schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und sah zu Jonathan. „Nimm es ihr nicht übel“, sagte er, „das ist Pam, wie sie leibt und lebt.“ Er wandte sich wieder an Pam. „Wo ist Tara?“, fragte er.

Pam drehte sich schweigend um und stieg weiter den Hügel hinauf. Das konnte wirklich heiter werden...

  


°°°

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Drittes Türchen

Der metallische Klang des Türklopfers hallte durch das große Haus und ließ ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in Willas Bauch aufflammen.

„Sie sind da“, rief sie, als sie an der offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbeieilte.

„Was du nicht sagst“, brummte Eric und schlurfte hinter ihr in den Flur. „Dürfte ich nochmal anmerken, dass ich hierfür nie meine Zustimmung gegeben habe?“

„Schht“, machte Willa und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft, während sie nach der Klinke griff.

„Anscheinend nicht…“, murmelte Eric und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand.

Willa öffnete die Tür und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als sie die vier Vampire dahinter erkannte. „Willkommen! Schön, dass ihr unserer Einladung gefolgt seid. Kommt rein!“ Sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Guten Abend, Willa“, erwiderte Bill. Er schloss sie kurz in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hallo, Bill. Es ist viel zu lange her, es gibt so viel zu erzählen.“

Bill lachte leise. „Das gibt es“, bestätigte er. „Du wirst auch noch immer schmerzlichst vermisst.“

Ein genervtes Stöhnen ertönte. „Oh, ich vermisse dich auch schmerzlichst, mein Schatz. Mein Herz weint geradezu vor Sehnsucht nach dir.“

„Eric…“ Bill wandte den Kopf in Erics Richtung und rückte von Willa ab. „Es ist auch schön, dich wiederzusehen. Danke, dass wir Gast in deinem wundervollen Heim sein dürfen.“

„Ich kann dir versichern, es ist mir keine Freude.“

„Fühlt euch hier wie zu Hause“, ging Willa dazwischen. „Nichts anderes soll es die nächsten Tage für uns alle sein.“

„Ach? Ist das so?“, erkundigte sich Eric.

„Könntet ihr euer rührendes Pläuschchen auf später verschieben? Diese Stiefel haben über sechshundert Euro kostet und hier liegt Schnee.“ Genervt schob Pam sich an den anderen vorbei durch die Tür. Im Flur blieb sie stehen und blickte sich kritisch um. Sie hob eine Braue. „Der Inneneinrichter muss ja ziemlich gut geschmeckt haben…“

„Meine Rettung“, seufzte Eric und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Wenigstens eine, die echtes Blut noch zu schätzen weiß.“

„Dir ist klar, was du uns hier antust, oder?“, fragte Pam und verschränkte die Arme.

„Aber, aber… ein Familientreffen… Das ist doch das Wunderbarste auf der Welt. Und dann auch noch zur Weihnachtszeit.“ Eric verdrehte die Augen, bevor er ihre Wangen umfasste und sie sanft auf die Stirn küsste. „Wir beide haben schon Schlimmeres überlebt.“

„Das muss sich erst noch herausstellen“, zweifelte Pam.

„Hi, Pam“, begrüßte Willa sie lächelnd.

„Jaja, hi“, winkte Pam ab. „Wo kann ich mich umziehen?“

„Die Zimmer zeigen wir euch gleich. Erstmal seid ihr dran.“ Willas Lächeln wurde breiter, als Jessica sie wie auf Kommando in eine überschwängliche Umarmung riss.

„Endlich sehen wir uns wieder! Ich habe dein letztes Interview gesehen. Großartig, die beiden Typen hatten keine Chance gegen dich!“, lachte Jessica.

„Danke“, erwiderte Willa verlegen. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut, sehr gut. Es ist in den letzten Monaten so viel passiert, das glaubst du kaum. Aber lass uns das auf später verschieben…“ Jessica grinste ihr zu, drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, bevor sie sich zu Bill gesellte und ihre Jacke an die Garderobe hängte.

Willa drehte sich derweil dem letzten Gast zu. „Hallo, Jonathan.“

Jonathan schenkte ihr ein kaum merkliches Lächeln, während er den Schnee auf der Fußmatte von seinen Schuhen trat. „Hallo, Willa.“ Er reichte ihr seine Hand. „Danke, für die Einladung.“

Willa erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger leicht. „Komm rein“, forderte sie schließlich und zog ihn über die Türschwelle.

Jonathan nickte und schaute sich interessiert um, während er sich ein paar Wassertropfen aus der Stirn wischte.

„Du verarschst uns, oder, Bill? Jonathan?“ Eric schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und musterte den jungen, braunhaarigen Vampir, der bei seiner Wandlung Mitte vierzig gewesen sein mochte. „Da ist das J-Team ja um ein weiteres Mitglied reicher.“

„Jonathan, das ist Eric Northman“, überging Bill den Kommentar geflissentlich.

„Mr. Northman.“ Jonathan hielt Eric ebenfalls die Hand entgegen, die dieser mit einem skeptischen Blick ergriff. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört.“

„Dann weißt du ja, wie ein Baby wie du sich in meiner Gegenwart benehmen sollte, wenn es die nächste Nacht erleben will.“

„Eric!“, erschallte es sogleich warnend von Bill und Willa.

„Keine Sorge, ich kenne meinen Platz in der Vampirwelt“, erklärte Jonathan, darum bemüht, Erics eisigem Blick standzuhalten.

„Das hoffe ich…“ Eric ließ seine Hand los und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Willa. „Dann sind wir wohl vollzählig.“

Willa schaute vielsagend zu ihm hinüber. „Tara fehlt noch…“

„Ach ja, dein Wildkätzchen, Pam, ich vergaß. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum es hier so still ist. Kein Kratzen, kein Fauchen…“

„Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überlebt, ja?“, erkundigte sich Pam grimmig.

„Das war eine Lüge“, gestand Eric. „Darf ich dir deinen Mantel abnehmen?“

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


  


 


	4. Viertes Türchen

Tara rannte durch den Schnee, der unter ihren Stiefeln aufstob und in weißen Wirbeln hinter ihr zurückblieb. Sie wusste, dass sie spät dran war, Erics Hof war doch noch ein wenig einsamer gelegen, als sie gedacht hatte, und der Weg vom nächsten Dorf hierher weiter, als für ihre Pünktlichkeit gut war. Doch sie rannte nicht nur, um ihr mangelndes Zeitmanagement auszugleichen, sondern hauptsächlich aus purer, schlichter Freude über ihre Schnelligkeit und den sie umgebenden Schnee. In Louisiana war, so lange sie dort gelebt hatte, nie auch nur eine Schneeflocke vom Himmel gefallen und so hatte sie Schnee tatsächlich das erste Mal in Realität gesehen, als sie schon eine Vampirin und mit Pam auf Reisen war. Sie würde nie Pams Gesichtsausdruck vergessen, als sie sich voller Begeisterung in die nächste Schneewehe gestürzt hatte, um die erste Schneeballschlacht ihres Lebens vom Zaun zu brechen. Seit damals hatte ihre kindliche Freude über das ganze Wunder gefrorenen Wassers nie wirklich abgenommen, sehr zu Pams Verdruss, die Schnee und Eis noch nie etwas hatte abgewinnen können. Matschig, dreckig und nass, urteilte sie regelmäßig und Tara hielt mit weiß, fluffig und wunderschön dagegen.

Apropos würde sie von Pam etwas zu hören bekommen, wenn sie derart unpünktlich war und so beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt. Seit sie vor einem halben Jahr in irgendeinem Streit, an dem Pam mit Sicherheit Schuld gewesen war, auseinander gegangen waren, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Aber Willa hatte vorsichtig angedeutet, dass Pam auch kommen würde, was Tara angesichts von all dem Schnee und der sie umgebenden Einsamkeit ein schadenfrohes Grinsen entlockte, und da sie gut darauf verzichten konnte, sich sofort eine Strafpredigt abzuholen, steigerte sie ihren Lauf und sah mit Genuss, wie die Landschaft noch schneller an ihr vorbeiglitt. Sie konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich alt genug zu sein, um zu fliegen.

Sie bog auf den Weg zu Erics Hof ein und flitzte den Hügel hinauf, ehe sie am Fuße der weißgestrichenen Veranda zum Stehen kam. So wenig sie auch sonst üblicherweise mit Eric Northman übereinstimmte, seine Begeisterung für Schweden konnte sie angesichts des dunkelroten Holzhauses inmitten der idyllischen Winterlandschaft durchaus verstehen.

Sie trat den Schnee von ihren Stiefeln und wollte gerade an die Tür klopfen, als diese auch schon aufgerissen wurde und Willa ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Tara!“

„Hallo, Süße“, antwortete Tara lächelnd und drückte sie fest.

„Schön, dass du da bist.“

„Finde ich auch. Es ist wirklich malerisch hier draußen.“

„Lässt mein Gehör mich im Stich oder habe ich da eben wirklich ein lobendes Wort aus deinem Mund gehört?“, fragte Eric und erschien hinter Willa im Türrahmen.

„Weil bald Weihnachten ist“, erwiderte Tara großmütig. Selbst Eric konnte ihre Laune bei so viel Schnee nicht verderben.

„Komm erstmal rein“, sagte Willa und zog sie durch die Tür.

Bevor sie sich überhaupt orientieren konnte, wurde sie von Jessica in die nächste Umarmung gezogen.

„Hey, Tara! Wie schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen.“

„Hallo, Jess!“

Kaum hatte Jessica sie losgelassen, als Bill vor ihr stand und sie ebenfalls umarmte. Tara lächelte ihm zu, schüttelte pflichtschuldig die Hand seines jüngsten Abkömmlings, von dem Jessica ihr natürlich schon alles erzählt hatte, doch ihr Blick wanderte unbewusst weiter und blieb schließlich an einem blaufunkelnden Augenpaar hängen, das sie forschend betrachtete. Tara fuhr sich verlegen durch ihr vom Laufen zerzaustes Haar, während sie ihrerseits nicht umhin konnte, Pams Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Sie sah genauso atemberaubend aus wie immer in ihrem hautengen, weinroten Kleid, dem darauf abgestimmten Schmuck und Lippenstift, den farblich passenden Stiefeln und dem blonden Haar, das kunstvoll frisiert in weich-schimmernden Strähnen über ihren Rücken fiel.

„Pam“, sagte sie unbewegt und hoffte, dass man ihr das Kribbeln, das ihren Körper bei diesem Anblick nach sechsmonatiger Abstinenz erfasste, nicht anmerkte.

„Tara“, entgegnete Pam ebenso reglos, doch ihre Augen glühten. „Zu spät, wie üblich.“

Unbehagliches Schweigen legte sich über die Anwesenden, als sie die beiden Vampirinnen beobachteten. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe mit Händen greifbar und alle erwarteten, dass sie sich im nächsten Augenblick in einem Streit entladen würde, doch bevor Tara überhaupt dazu kam, etwas zu erwidern, trat Willa vor.

„Da wir jetzt alle vollzählig sind, schlage ich vor, dass wir erst einmal essen. Das Abendessen ist schon vorbereitet. Folgt mir bitte!“

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


  


 


	5. Fünftes Türchen

„Die Schäden an der Fabrik werden schnell behoben sein. Schlimmer ist, dass fünf Arbeiter bei der Explosion gestorben sind“, erzählte Bill und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Natürlich haben jetzt alle Angst vor weiteren Vampiranschlägen. Einige Mitarbeiter haben bereits gekündigt, andere verlangen einen höheren Lohn. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte über geplante Streiks.“

„Das wäre fatal“, erwiderte Willa besorgt.

„Einige Tage könnten wir den Ausfall der TruBlood-Produktion in den USA auffangen, dann wären wir auf Importe angewiesen.“

„Wenn die Arbeiter in anderen Ländern nicht auch in den Streik treten.“ Willa drehte nachdenklich ihr Glas zwischen ihren Händen. „Wer könnte es ihnen verübeln?“

Eric zuckte mit den Achseln. „Erhöht die Sicherheitskontrollen… Wenn ihr Amerikaner etwas könnt, dann doch wohl das.“ Er warf Bill einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Wir reden hier nicht mehr von ein paar Babyvampiren“, entgegnete Bill ungerührt. „Der einzige wirkliche Schutz wären noch ältere Vampire, aber die nehmen solch einen Job kaum freiwillig an. Wir würden allerdings jeden, der sich uns anbietet, mit Kusshand nehmen.“

„Vielleicht solltet _ihr_ euch ihnen anbieten. Zeigt ihnen eure Vorzüge auf, möglicherweise wird sich dann ja einer von ihnen erbarmen…“

Bill neigte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder Willa zuwandte. „Hat man euch die Bilder von den Überwachungskameras zukommen lassen?“

„Ja, wir konnten zwei von ihnen identifizieren.“

„Sie gehörten zu den Gruppen, die du damals mitbetreut hast?“

Willa nickte.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Bill und Jessica, die neben Willa saß, ergriff tröstend ihre Hand.

„Ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass diese Selbsthilfegruppen für verlorene Babyvampire nichts bringen. Vampire brauchen in den ersten Jahren einen Macher an ihrer Seite, sonst sind sie nicht mehr zu kontrollieren“, merkte Eric an und schob seinen kaum angerührten Teller von sich.

„Den meisten, die bei uns waren, konnte sehr gut geholfen werden. Ein paar arbeiten sogar bei der Vampir Union. Gordan zum Beispiel, er hat die Spendengala vor zwei Monaten mitorganisiert.“

„Das hat man gemerkt…“, murmelte Eric. „Was ist nur aus den guten, alten Vampirpartys geworden?“ Er tauschte einen wehmütigen Blick mit Pam.

Tara verdrehte die Augen. Sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl noch etwas tiefer und verschanzte sich hinter ihrem Glas.

„Die Programme sind zwar ohne Frage gut und nötig, aber Tatsache ist leider auch, dass wir vor allem in den USA noch immer mit dem Erbe der damaligen Vermehrungsorder der Autorität zu kämpfen haben.“

„Man erntet, was man sät, nicht wahr, Bill?“

„Danke, Eric, mir ist bewusst, dass ich Mitschuld an dieser Situation trage. Umso mehr liegt mir daran, den damals gegen ihren Willen gewandelten und zurückgelassenen Vampiren zu helfen. Dass ihre Macher sie im Stich gelassen haben, ist schließlich nicht ihre Schuld gewesen.“

„Das Problem ist, dass sie schon lange keine Babyvampire mehr sind. Die Gefahr, die von ihnen ausgeht, ist enorm. Eine Studie hat gezeigt, dass ihre Gewaltbereitschaft zehnmal so hoch ist wie die ihrer Altersgenossen. Achtzig Prozent der Angriffe auf Menschen in den USA gehen von ihnen aus“, mischte Jonathan sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht in das Gespräch ein. „Die meisten der Vampire, die damals aufgrund der Order gewandelt wurden, sind zwar früh gestorben, doch die Übriggeblieben haben ihre Triebe kaum unter Kontrolle.“

„Tickende Zeitbomben“, bestätigte Bill. „Direkt vor unserer Haustür.“

„Der amerikanische Sitz der Vampir Union sollte weiter ausgebaut werden. Die Situation würde sich durch ihre Präsenz vielleicht beruhigen. Hier in Europa ist es uns schließlich auch gelungen, ein funktionierendes System zu etablieren“, überlegte Willa.

„Das würde kaum eine Veränderung bringen, fürchte ich. Die, die sich auch jetzt schon nicht unterwerfen, werden ihre Meinung gegenüber Autoritäten auch dann nicht ändern. Du weißt, wie schwer es den Vampiren in den USA fällt, allein die VU anzuerkennen. Das Scheitern der Autorität ist fest in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert, da habt ihr es hier in Europa leichter. Wer der Autorität noch nie getraut hat, konnte auch ihr Zusammenbruch nicht schrecken. Im Gegensatz zu den USA ist in Europa auch nicht alles, was an politischen Strukturen jemals existiert hat, dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden.“

„Ich wünschte es wäre so einfach…“, seufzte Willa. „Die Unterstützung der Mehrheit ist uns zwar sicher, aber wir haben nach wie vor mit den alteingesessen Vampiren zu kämpfen. Die wenigstens von ihnen geben ihre Macht freiwillig auf.“

Alle Augen am Tisch richteten sich auf Eric.

„Die größte aller Gleichstellerinnen nennt sich mein Abkömmling. Ich habe mein Soll erfüllt, würde ich sagen“, meinte dieser, als er die Blicke bemerkte.

„Dazu kommen die Sanguinisten“, fuhr Willa fort.

„So schlimm?“, erkundigte sich Bill und lehnte sich vor. Sorge zeichnete sich in seiner Miene ab.

„Sie sind schon lange nicht mehr so stark wie unter…“ Willa stockte und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie hieß ihr erster Anführer nochmal?“ Fragend sah sie zu Bill und Jonathan.

„Remus“, kam es leise von Eric.

Überrascht wandten die drei ihre Köpfe.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für vampirische Geschichte?“, erkundigte sich Bill amüsiert.

„Schwedische Einöde im Winter… Welche Erklärung bräuchte man noch?“ Pam schaute zu Tara, die ihr schräg gegenüber saß.

„Stimmt, dass er sich inzwischen dafür interessieren könnte, ist ja undenkbar. Weiterentwicklung ist bei euch ja ausgeschlossen. Immer alles schön beim alten belassen, es könnte ja sonst besser werden“, brummte Tara und erwiderte ihren Blick mit derselben stechenden Intensität.

„Willa hat gerade etwas erzählt“, wies Eric die Beiden mit einer unwirschen Geste zurecht.

Willa hob verwundert die Brauen, fuhr dann aber fort: „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Sanguinisten bei weitem nicht ihre alte Stärke zurückerlangt haben wie unter ihrem ersten Anführer Remus, trotzdem gibt es noch immer Splittergruppen, deren Mitglieder fleißig am Missionieren sind.“

„Nicht auszumachen, was geschähe, wenn sie erneut an Macht gewinnen würden“, sagte Bill und fuhr mit dem Finger gedankenversunken den Rand seines Glases nach.

„Das wird nicht passieren, solange wir sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren“, erklärte Willa bestimmt.

  


  


°°°

  


  


  


  


 


	6. Sechstes Türchen

Tara lachte leise auf, als sie den grimmigen Ausdruck in Willas Augen bemerkte. „Den gleichen Blick hattest du bei dieser Diskussion vor vier Tagen drauf. Diese beiden alten Säcke wären fast in das Polster ihrer Stühle gekrochen. Denen hast du echt ordentlich den Arsch versohlt, Süße.“

„Du hast es auch gesehen?“, fragte Willa verschämt und spielte befangen mit der Tischdecke.

„Natürlich! Du weißt, dass ich es mir niemals entgehen lasse, wenn du jemandem die Leviten liest. Die Früchte meiner guten Erziehung.“ Tara zwinkerte ihr zu. Eric räusperte sich und Tara warf ihm einen liebenswürdigen Blick zu. „Hast du irgendwas in den falschen Hals bekommen, Eric? Die Wahrheit vielleicht?“

Eric öffnete den Mund zu einer Erwiderung und Willa warf einen flehenden Blick in die Runde. Bill nickte ihr kaum merklich zu und schnitt Eric das Wort ab, indem er sich an Tara wandte: „Warst du in letzter Zeit mal wieder in Bon Temps?“

Tara nickte. „Vor zwei Wochen erst.“

„Na klar.“ Pam verdrehte die Augen.

Tara funkelte Pam böse an und sah dann wieder zu Bill. „Ich habe auch bei euch angeklopft, aber Jayden meinte, du wärst zurzeit in Washington.“

Bill seufzte schwer. „Ja, diese ständigen Verhandlungen mit irgendwelchen Politikern. Ich bin kaum noch zu Hause.“

„Was bei diesem heruntergekommenen Kaff ja auch ein echter Verlust ist“, spottete Pam.

Von allen Seiten des Tisches wurden ihr strafende Blicke zugeworfen. Augenrollend griff Pam nach ihrem Glas und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Himmel hilf, Gleichsteller und Hinterwäldler“, murmelte sie und sah zu Eric, „was genau war nochmal schlimmer?“

„Ich habe schon zugegeben, dass ich gelogen habe“, verteidigte sich Eric.

„Die Bellefleurs wachsen und gedeihen ja prächtig“, meinte Tara unterdessen belustigt zu Bill. „Wie viele Kinder hat Adilyn nochmal?“

Bill sah hilfesuchend zu Jessica, die kurz zur Decke schaute, um in Gedanken nachzuzählen. „Acht“, sagte sie schließlich, „zweimal Zwillinge. Und zwei Enkelkinder, Nummer drei ist unterwegs.“

Pam verschluckte sich an ihrem Blut.

„Naja, sie ist eine halbe Fee“, antwortete Bill schulterzuckend. „Da ist das nicht so ungewöhnlich.“

„Und dazu noch drei Bellefleurs von Mikeys Seite, also sind wir bei dreizehn Nachkommen“, fügte Jessica noch hinzu.

„Dein leibhaftiger Alptraum, Pam“, säuselte Tara mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Stell dir das vor, dreizehn Kinder auf einem Haufen.“

„Ihr könntet euch mal ein Beispiel nehmen“, sagte Eric und sah seine Abkömmlinge an, „dreizehn Bellefleurs, Bill Comptons J-Team zählt inzwischen vier Mitglieder, während unsere Familie stagniert.“

Pam hob pikiert eine Augenbraue. „Bitte?! Ich habe ja wohl mein Soll für die nächsten tausend Jahre erfüllt.“ Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand in Taras Richtung. „Wenn du unbedingt eine Schar Enkelkinder haben willst, nerv' Willa! Aber rechne dann nicht mehr mit meinem Besuch.“ Sie schüttelte sich.

Willa sah zu Jessica. „Habt ihr Fotos?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein paar auf meinem Handy“, sagte Jessica und sah zu Jonathan. „Und sind nicht noch welche auf deinem Laptop?“

Jonathan nickte.

„Wenn du willst, könnten wir schnell ein paar anschauen“, bot Jessica an und Willa nickte begeistert. Rasch standen sie auf und Jonathan schloss sich ihnen an.

Pam stöhnte gequält und warf Eric einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Warum tust du mir das an? Kinderfotos? Bon Temps? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein, Eric.“

„Ach, Pam, nimm es nicht so schwer“, meinte Eric. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die schönen Zeiten, die wir in Shreveport und Bon Temps hatten?

Bill nickte mit einem verklärten Lächeln.

„Und das ist der Zeitpunkt, wo ich mich definitiv zurückziehe“, verkündete Pam angewidert und stand auf.

„Warum?“, fragte Bill überrascht.

„Weil du und Eric gerade dabei seid, nostalgisch zu werden. Eric aufgrund seines Alters...“

„Pass auf, was du sagst!“, drohte Eric.

„... und du, Bill Compton, weil du schon immer lieber in der Vergangenheit als in der Gegenwart gelebt hast. Und wenn ihr nostalgisch werdet, redet ihr früher oder später auch über eine gewisse nervtötende Fee, deren Namen ich vergessen möchte, und darauf habe ich so gar keine Lust.“

„Ja, Gefühle waren ja noch nie so deins, nicht wahr?“, fragte Tara spöttisch.

Pam warf ihr einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Wollen wir das Ganze vielleicht vor der Tür klären?“, fragte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Oder hast du in den letzten sechs Monaten deinen Schneid eingebüßt, Baby?“

„Mit dir nehme ich es jederzeit auf, Barbie“, antwortete Tara und stand auf.

  


  


  


°°°

  


 


	7. Siebtes Türchen

Bill sah Pam und Tara mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. „Sollten wir sie nicht aufhalten?", fragte er.

„Ich würde eher für Nachgehen und Zuschauen plädieren", antwortete Eric grinsend.

„Wenn du meinst…“ Der Zweifel, der in Bills Stimme mitschwang, war nicht zu überhören.

„Ein bisschen fingern, ein bisschen lecken und alle schweben wieder auf Wolken, vertrau‘ mir…“

„Eric Northman vertrauen… Meine einfachste Übung“, erwiderte Bill und prostete Eric zu, bevor sein Glas in einem Zug leerte.

„Du musst dich nicht gleich betrinken, mein Freund.“ Spöttisch hob Eric eine Braue. „Oder macht es dich so nervös, mit mir alleine zu sein?“

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch immer derselbe unverbesserliche Narzisst.“

„Aber gerade dafür liebst du mich doch“, entgegnete Eric. Er lehnte sich zurück, legte seine Füße auf den Tisch und musterte Bill mit einem kleinen Grinsen. „Wie geht es Sookie?“

„Gut, das Feenblut hält sie gesund. Man mag kaum glauben, dass bald schon ihr achtundsechzigster Geburtstag vor der Tür steht.“ Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Bills Lippen.

„Und ihr Mann lebt noch?“

„Ja.“

„Erstaunlich, dass dieser Hinterwäldler bei eurer kleinen Ménage-à-trois mitspielt“, sagte Eric und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Holzbalken, die sich quer unter der Decke entlangzogen.

„Sookie und ich sind nur befreundet“, stellte Bill klar.

„Natürlich.“ Eric wedelte gelangweilt mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Ich will sowieso keine Details hören, nicht mehr jedenfalls… Menschlicher Verfall wirkt nicht auf jeden anziehend.“

Bill verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen. „Ihre Tochter Adele ist mit ihrem Mann und ihren beiden Kindern gerade nach Bon Temps zurück gezogen. Grace ist ganz begeistert davon, dass sie jetzt jeden Tag von ihrer Granny verwöhnt wird und Sookie geht voll in ihrer Rolle auf. Momentan laufen die Vorbereitungen für Charlottes zweiten Geburtstag auf Hochtouren. Die Kleine ist Sookie wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur die Feengene hat sie nicht abbekommen.“ Bill runzelte leicht die Stirn und fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Glücklicherweise…“

„Ist ihr Sohn immer noch mit dieser Werwölfin zusammen?“

„Darüber kommst du nicht hinweg, was?“, grinste Bill.

„Ich hätte das Shreveportrudel auslöschen sollen, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu geboten hat“, grollte Eric.

„Alcide mag nur noch der Altwolf sein, aber er würde sich trotzdem nicht scheuen, sich dir im Kampf zu stellen. Von ihrer Alphawölfin mal ganz abgesehen… Über fünfzig und ihr Rudel noch immer fest im Griff.“

Eric gab einen abschätzigen Laut von sich. „Uuh, da kriegt man ja richtig Angst.“

„Die Verbindung zwischen Finley und Susan unterstützt sie im Übrigen voll und ganz, gerade jetzt wo sich der erste Nachwuchs angekündigt hat.“

Entsetzt sah Eric auf. „Du verarschst mich, oder?“

„Sie ist im zweiten Monat.“

„Da hat unser Wolf es also doch noch geschafft, Sookie einen seiner haarigen Welpen ins Nest zu legen.“

„Sookie und Alcide haben schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau vor fünf Jahren hat er sich fast vollständig aus der Rudelpolitik zurückgezogen. Ich habe ihn zuletzt vor einem Jahr gesehen.“

„Hach, Bill, wann ziehst du nur endlich dort weg? Als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, warst du so ein vielversprechender Vampir und jetzt? Hängst seit Jahrzehnten in diesem winzigen Ort fest, holst dir jede Nacht einen auf Sookies Schöner-Wohnen-Idyll runter und schlägst dich mit zurückgebliebenen Werwölfen und Politikern herum. Diese melancholische Attitüde mag die Höschen mancher Hausfrauen ja noch feucht werden lassen, aber wo bleibt der Spaß in diesem trostlosen Elend?“, seufzte Eric.

„Fragt der Vampir, der sich in die hinterste Einöde Schwedens zurückgezogen hat. Mit einer der bekanntesten und engagiertesten Mitstreiterin der VU wohlbemerkt. Irgendwann wird wohl jeder von uns einmal gezähmt.“

Erics Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. „Gezähmt?“

„Sieh dich um… Wer hätte vor ein paar Jahren noch gedacht, dass wir uns jemals unter deinem Dach zu einem Familienfest zusammenfinden würden?“, fuhr Bill ungerührt fort. „Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Es hat schließlich einen guten Grund, warum Willa dazu auserwählt wurde, die VU in öffentlichen Diskussionen zu vertreten. Keiner unserer Gegner hat gegen sie eine Chance. Am Ende kocht Willa sie alle weich…“

Erics Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Ist das so?“

Das Geschirr zerbrach unter lautem Getöse und künstliches Blut schwappte aus den umgekippten Gläsern und färbte die weiße Tischdecke um Bill dunkelrot, als dieser plötzlich gepackt und rücklings auf den Tisch geworfen wurden. Mit gebleckten Zähnen stieg Eric über ihn, wischte die Blumenvase in einer gleichgültigen Geste zu Boden und beugte sich zu Bill hinab.

„Und, wie fühlt sich das an?“, grollte er leise und presste sein Becken gegen Bills Oberschenkel. „Als wäre ich weich geworden?“

Bills Augen verengten sich leicht. „Nein…“ Er ließ seine Fänge ebenfalls ausfahren. „Eher wie ein verletztes Ego.“

  


  


°°°

 


	8. Achtes Türchen

„Bon Temps, ja?“, fragte Pam, während sie durch die Haustür trat. „Man sollte meinen, du wüsstest inzwischen besseres mit deiner Zeit anzufangen, seit die gute Lettie das Zeitliche gesegnet hat und dein Cousin in New Orleans lebt.“

„Sam lebt noch da. Und Sookie“, erwiderte Tara und grinste schadenfroh, als Pams Augen sich bei diesen Worten verengten.

„Habe ich nicht gerade drinnen noch gesagt, dass ich diesen Namen nicht hören will?“, zischte sie.

„Sookie“, flötete Tara genüsslich, während sie die Verandatreppe herabstieg. „Sookie mit ihrem Ehemann, Sookie mit ihren zwei Kindern und zwei Enkelkindern, Sookie in ihrem kleinen, spießigen Haus in ihrem heruntergekommenen Kaff, Sookie-...“

Pam fuhr herum und zog Tara zu sich heran. „Kein Wort mehr, Baby, zu deinem eigenen Besten!“

Taras Augen funkelten herausfordernd. „Sookie“, flüsterte sie gedehnt, dann entzog sie sich Pam mit einem schnellen Ruck und sprang sie an. Pam taumelte zurück und fiel rücklings in den Schnee, Tara über sich. „Du wolltest die Sache doch vor der Tür austragen, oder, Barbie?“, grollte sie und entblößte ihre Fangzähne.

„Oh ja“, entgegnete Pam fauchend und wirbelte Tara herum, sodass sie unter ihr zum Liegen kam. „Weißt du eigentlich, was dieses Kleid gekostet hat, dass du da gerade mit Schnee besudelt hast?“

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Tara und errang erneut die Oberhand. Aufreizend fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über den tiefroten Stoff, der sich über Pams Brüsten spannte. Pam stieß zischend die Luft aus und ihre Augen loderten auf. „Aber es ist ein äußerst hübsches Kleid.“

Im nächsten Moment lag sie wieder unter Pam. „Das finde ich auch. Und es ist völlig ruiniert.“ Ihre Hand schob sich unter Taras Pullover und sie fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln über die nackte Haut.

Tara keuchte auf und haschte nach Pams Lippen. „Zieh es aus“, schlug sie vor und presste ihren Mund auf Pams geöffnete Lippen. Sofort trafen sich ihre Zungen und fochten einen eigenen, verlangenden Kampf aus.

„Und womit hättest du es wohl verdient, mich zu ficken?“, raunte Pam gegen Taras Lippen, während sie sich aufsetzte und in fliegender Hast die Knöpfe ihres Kleides öffnete.

„Ich werde dich nicht ficken“, erwiderte Tara und zog sich eilig ihren Pullover über den Kopf. Ihrer beider Erregung brachte das Band zum Pulsieren. „Ich werde dich lieben, Pam, so wie es diesem romantischen Ort angemessen ist.“

Pam gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich, der aber in einem langgezogenen Stöhnen unterging, als Tara über die freigelegte Haut ihrer Brüste leckte.

Die ganze Szenerie hatte etwas zauberhaftes, beinahe unwirkliches. Mond und Sterne brachten den Schnee um sie herum zum Glitzern. Die aufwirbelnden Flocken verfingen sich in Pams Haaren und legten sich auf ihre blasse Haut. Sie sah aus wie eine Schneekönigin. Der dezente Duft ihres Parfüms, der Blick ihrer eisblauen Augen, ihr ganzes Wesen vereinnahmte Tara und sie ließ sich willig in ihren Bann ziehen. Sie fanden so einfach zueinander, als wären die sechs Monate ihrer Trennung nie geschehen. Tara umschlang Pams schmale Taille und presste sie an sich. Ihre liebkosenden Lippen fanden Pams steife, rosige Brustwarzen. Pam warf seufzend den Kopf zurück und ihr langes Haar fiel in Wellen über ihren Rücken, während die befreiten Schneeflocken um sie herum tanzten. Sie bewegten sich miteinander, die eingespielte Bewegung zweier Körper, die sich bis ins letzte Detail kannten und doch jedes Mal wieder ins Staunen gerieten über ihre gegenseitige Vollkommenheit. Tara vergrub ihr Gesicht an Pams Hals und biss erregt in die weiße Haut. Pam krallte ihre Hände aufstöhnend in Taras Haare, als Tara die heraustretenden Blutstropfen ableckte, und sie grub ihrerseits ihre Fangzähne in Taras Fleisch, trank ihr kühles, berauschendes Blut und wurde endgültig eins mit ihr.

„Liebe mich, Tara“, flüsterte sie atemlos, „liebe mich.“

Tara nickte fahrig. „Immer, Pam“, murmelte sie und küsste sie mit blutigen Lippen.

Ihr kehliges Stöhnen, erstickt durch ihre miteinander spielenden Zungen und ihre liebkosenden Lippen, stieg in die klirrend kalte Winterluft hinauf, vermischte sich mit lustvoll gehauchten Namen und zitternder, bebender Stille, als sie eng aneinander geschmiegt zurück in den Schnee sanken.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte Tara leise.

Pam brummte etwas undeutliches, während sie mit ihren Fingern Muster auf Taras Haut zeichnete.

„Du mich auch?“, fragte Tara neckend.

Pam hob den Kopf und sah strafend auf Tara hinab. „Ich werde das nicht aussprechen“, sagte sie streng. „Schnee und Sterne und lieben statt ficken... Ich werde diesen widerlichen Kitsch jetzt nicht durch irgendwelche schwülstigen Tiraden vervollkommnen. Vergiss es!“

„Also ja“, sagte Tara und räkelte sich zufrieden.

„Du bist unerträglich.“

„Du hast mich gemacht. Und du weißt ja, was man über den Apfel und den Stamm sagt“, erwiderte Tara grinsend und streckte Pam die Zunge heraus.

„Herrje, ich habe vergessen, was für eine infantile Wirkung Schnee auf dich hat“, stöhnte Pam und setzte sich auf.

Tara beobachtete belustigt, wie sie mit missbilligender Miene ihr Kleid ausschüttelte. „Ich habe dir übrigens etwas mitgebracht“, sagte sie.

Pam hob eine Augenbraue. „Aus Bon Temps?“, fragte sie skeptisch und zog das Kleid mit einem angewiderten Blick wieder an. „Danke, ich verzichte.“

„Aus Mailand.“

Pams Augen blitzten interessiert auf. „Was?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich da auf die Veranda setzt und ich hole es?“, bot Tara an und schlüpfte ebenfalls in ihre Klamotten.

Pam schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, dann nickte sie widerwillig. „Na gut. Aber ich hoffe, das Geschenk ist die Kälte wert.“

„Als ob dir Kälte etwas ausmachen würde, Eisprinzessin.“ Tara küsste sie lächelnd, dann wandte sie sich zum Haus um. „Bin gleich wieder da.“

„Sofort wäre besser“, murrte Pam und stapfte durch den Schnee zur Veranda hinüber.

  


  


°°°

  


 


	9. Neuntes Türchen

„Und das ist Andy mit seinem jüngsten Urenkel“, erzählte Jessica und klickte zum nächsten Bild. „Andy Bellefleur Junior. Little-Andy.“

„Niedlich“, sagte Willa verträumt. „Und Andy sieht richtig stolz aus.“

„Das kannst du laut sagen.“ Jessica grinste. „Er mag ja ein guter Sheriff sein, aber seine wahre Bestimmung ist eindeutig Großvater. Jason hat sich früher immer furchtbar über die ganzen Babybilder beschwert, die im Einsatzwagen rumhingen.“

„Aber er ist doch kein Sheriff mehr, oder?“, fragte Willa.

„Nein, schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr. Jason hatte große Hoffnungen, dass sie ihn zum nächsten Sheriff machen, aber sie wollten keinen Vampir.“ Jessica zuckte die Schultern. „Er war wirklich sehr enttäuscht.“

„Verständlich“, warf Jonathan ein, der bis jetzt schweigend neben ihnen gesessen hatte. „Er ist dienstältester Officer und hat unglaublich viel Erfahrung. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätten sie ihn sofort befördert. Aber so weit ist Renard Parish dann doch noch nicht.“

Willa nickte mitfühlend. „Das ist wirklich hart. Schade, dass er nicht mitgekommen ist.“

Jessica seufzte. „Ja, das stimmt. Aber er hat es dann doch vorgezogen, Weihnachten mit Sookie und ihrer Familie statt mit Eric und Pam zu feiern. Dich und Tara soll ich aber ausdrücklich ausnehmen.“

Willa winkte ab. „Ich verstehe das. Vor allem weil... naja...“ Willa stockte.

„... Sookie sterblich ist“, ergänzte Jonathan weich und lächelte Willa zu. „Ein Thema, an dem man bei uns Zuhause nicht vorbeikommt, wenn man bedenkt, wie eng Jason und Bill mit ihr verbunden sind.“

„Es muss hart für die beiden sein.“

„Ja, das ist es“, stimmte Jessica ihr zu. „Aber sie haben beide ihren Frieden mit der Aussicht gemacht, wie wir alle. Ein großer Nachteil, wenn man so eng mit der menschlichen Gemeinschaft verbunden ist wie wir in Bon Temps.“ Jessica sah bedrückt auf das Bild von Andy und seinem Urenkel. „Wenn Sookie nicht wäre, wären Jason und ich auch schon weggezogen. Aber ich verstehe, dass er so lange wie möglich noch in ihrer Nähe sein möchte.“

„Aber es läuft gut zwischen euch?“, fragte Willa und musste lächeln, als sich sofort ein Strahlen auf Jessicas Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Perfekt“, sagte sie glücklich und als Jonathan brummte, schlug sie ihm sacht aufs Bein. „Jetzt hör schon auf, Brüderchen, so kitschig sind wir gar nicht.“ Sie lehnte sich vertraulich zu Willa. „Er kommt nicht darüber hinweg, dass wir in der Vampirwelt Geschwister sind.“

„Es ist schon ein bisschen seltsam, wenn die ältere Schwester und der ältere Bruder miteinander ins Bett gehen“, verteidigte sich Jonathan hilflos.

„Du Mensch, du“, erwiderte Jessica lachend.

„Ich verstehe das“, sagte Willa und sah zu Jonathan. „Am Anfang fand ich es auch schwierig, für mich herauszufinden, wie sich nun das Verhältnis zwischen Macher und Abkömmling genau gestaltet. Die Elternebene oder sexuell... Das kann schon verwirrend sein.“ Plötzlich begann ihr Handy zu klingeln. Sie zog es aus der Hosentasche und krauste die Stirn. „Da muss ich wohl rangehen. Entschuldigt mich kurz, ja?“ Sie stand auf und wechselte mühelos ins Schwedische, als sie den Anruf annahm. „Hallo, Malin. Was kann ich für dich tun?“

  


  


°°°

 

 


	10. Zehntes Türchen

„Ich sehe das Problem, aber ich kann hier die nächsten Tage wirklich nicht weg.“

Überrascht sah Pam auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und Willa mit einem Handy am Ohr auf die Veranda trat. Sie schien Pam gar nicht zu bemerken, die auf der kleinen weißen Bank neben der Tür saß. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr lehnte Willa sich an das Geländer und ließ ihren Blick über die nächtliche Winterlandschaft schweifen, während sie der aufgeregten Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung lauschte.

„Hast du sie schon Ronny gezeigt?“ Willa schnippte etwas Schnee von der Balustrade und nickte leicht. „Okay, leite die Mail an mich weiter, erwarte aber vor morgen Nacht keine Antwort. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ja schon mal unsere Anwälte darauf ansetzen ... Mhm … Die werden damit nicht durchkommen, keine Sorge. Na gut, wir sehen uns dann am sechsundzwanzigsten. Mach‘s gut!“

Willa legte auf und tippte ein paar Mal nachdenklich mit dem Handy gegen ihre Lippen, bevor sie sich umdrehte, um zurück ins Haus zu gehen.

„Oh.“ Sie stockte. „Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen.“

„Das Bambi in Aktion…“ Spöttisch zog Pam eine Augenbraue hoch. „Droht die Vampirwelt mal wieder unterzugehen?“

Willa lächelte kurz. „Ich darf leider nicht darüber sprechen.“

„Staatsgeheimnisse, ich verstehe schon.“ Langsam ließ Pam ihren Blick über sie wandern. „Du hast echt mehr Arsch in der Hose, als ich gedacht hätte.“

Verblüfft sah Willa sie an. „Ähm, danke“, erwiderte sie zögerlich.

„Hat er dich inzwischen eigentlich freigegeben?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Willa und trat vorsichtig näher, als hätte sie Angst, Pam mit einer falschen Bewegung wieder zu verscheuchen.

„Ich dachte, dass wäre Voraussetzung dafür, um in eurem Verein aufzusteigen?“

Langsam setzte Willa sich neben sie. „Wir bevorzugen es, um zu verhindern, dass Macher ihre Abkömmlinge vorschicken, um so aus sicherer Entfernung ihre Interessen durchzusetzen. Aber ich konnte die Anderen davon überzeugen, dass von Eric keine Gefahr ausgeht.“

„Und ihr auf diese Weise leicht einen älteren Vampir an euch binden könnt“, vermutete Pam und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Landschaft.

„Das mag für manche ein weiterer Grund gewesen sein“, stimmte Willa ihr mit einem schiefen Lächeln zu. „Ich habe Eric aber auch nie darum gebeten, mich freizugeben. Du hast ja damals mitbekommen, welche Probleme er damit hatte, dass ich der VU beigetreten bin. So bleibt ihm wenigstens noch die Kontrolle über das Band, falls es hart auf hart kommen sollte.“

Pam rollte mit den Augen. „Nora 2.0… Es wundert mich, dass er dich überhaupt vor die Tür lässt.“

Willa sah auf ihr Handy und strich nachdenklich über den Bildschirm. „Tara hat mir erzählt, dass du dich nicht sonderlich gut mit Nora verstanden hast.“

„Erst einer Vampirgöttin die Fotze lecken und dann so tun, als hätte man die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen. Nein, aus mir und Mary Poppins wären keine Freundinnen mehr geworden.“ Pam schaute kurz zu Willa hinüber und rollte leicht mit den Augen, als sie ihren betrüben Blick bemerkte. „Der ausschlaggebende Grund war aber, dass Eric es während unserer gemeinsamen hundert Jahre nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hat, zu erwähnen, dass er noch eine Schwester hat.“

Willa nickte. „Das war nicht richtig von ihm“, stimmte sie zu. „Aber wenigstens durftest du sie und Godric vor ihrem Tod noch kennenlernen.“

„Na, was für ein Glück…“, murmelte Pam.

Willa presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie wieder zu Pam sah und mit gesenkter Stimme fortfuhr. „Eric redet nicht viel über sie. Über Godric hin und wieder, aber er gibt nie wirklich etwas über die Beziehung zwischen ihnen Preis. Dabei scheinen sein Macher und Nora so einen wichtigen Teil von ihm auszumachen. Und ohne diesen Teil…“ Willa hob hilflos die Schultern. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn nie richtig verstehen werde.“

„Gib‘s auf, Schätzchen. Niemand versteht Eric Northman.“

„Du weißt aber wenigstens, wer diese beiden Personen sind, die bei ihm so einen großen Raum einnehmen.“

Pam schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, von was du da redest. Sei lieber froh, dass er dich erst so spät gewandelt hat."

„Warum?“, fragte Willa. „Von dem, was ich so über Godric und Nora erfahren habe, scheinen sie sehr beeindruckende Persönlichkeiten gewesen zu sein. Gerade jetzt würde ich mir hin und wieder ihre Unterstützung wünschen.“

„Ja, du fügst dich wunderbar in diese Linie ein, Bambi. Ich habe Godric nur einmal getroffen, aber ich bin sicher, er hätte dich mit Freuden in seiner Familie empfangen. Und Nora hättest du schon allein deshalb auf deiner Seite gehabt, weil in deinen Adern nicht das Blut einer Hure fließt.“ Pam kräuselte leicht die Lippen.

„Sie hatte ein Problem mit deiner Herkunft?“

„Wenn es um Godrics Blut geht, stand die Schwester ihrem Bruder in nichts nach. Godric ist für Eric nicht nur sein Macher. Er hat ihn am Ende fast wie einen Gott verehrt, nichts stand über ihm und niemand käme je an ihn heran.“

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch manchmal, wenn er von ihm spricht.“

„Selbst Nora stand für Eric nicht mit ihm auf einer Stufe und doch war sie seine direkte Nachfahrin. Sie trug sein Blut, war von ihm auserwählt worden. Nach Godrics Tod war sie die einzige noch lebende Verbindung.“

„Aber Eric wählte dich, obwohl er wusste, dass du eine Prostituierte warst. Es scheint ihn also nicht gestört zu haben“, warf Willa ein.

„Godric hat mich akzeptiert, daher spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Hätte er es nicht getan…“ Pam machte eine Pause.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen“, widersprach Willa erschrocken. „Eric liebt dich!“

„Ja, das hat Nora damals auch zu mir gesagt“, fuhr Pam ungerührt fort. „Dass ich immer unter seinem Macher stehen würde, damit konnte ich mich irgendwann arrangieren. Aber als Eric mir mal eben so im Vorbeigehen mitgeteilt hat, dass er im Übrigen noch eine dreihundert Jahre alte Schwester in der Autorität hat, habe ich zum ersten Mal meinen wirklichen Platz in seinem Leben erkannt.“ Pam gab einen Laut von sich, halb spöttisch, halb resigniert. „Erics Kapazitäten sind begrenzt. Er kann seit jeher nur eine Handvoll Personen in seiner Nähe ertragen und Godric und Nora sind Jahrhunderte lang seine Vertrauten gewesen, der Teil der Familie, mit dem er alles geteilt hat. Eric brauchte niemanden mehr, der diese Rolle übernahm und er wollte es auch nicht. Er war mir ein Liebhaber, ein Vater, ein Freund, ein Geschäftspartner, aber in all diesen Rollen hat er mich nie vergessen lassen, dass er stets über mir stand. Ich war ihm nie ebenbürtig. Nora war es, also konnte ich es nicht sein.“ Pam zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte ihren Blick wieder in die Ferne. „Wenn du wissen willst, wer dieser Eric Northman ist, fragst du die Falsche. Ich kann dir sagen, wer er bei mir war, ansonsten…“ Sie zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Willa leise.

„Spar’s dir“, erwiderte Pam knapp. „Letztendlich war es gut, dass er diese Grenze zwischen uns gezogen hat. Gut für Tara.“

Beklommen schlang Willa ihre Finger ineinander.

„Hat er schon das Ritual mit dir gemacht? Mit Godrics Blut?“

„Ja“, erzählte Willa. „Als wir das allererste Mal meine Mutter in San Diego besucht haben.“

Pam sah zu ihr und ihre Augen verengten sich kurz. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie erneut zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Der Tod von Godric und Nora hat bei Eric eine Lücke gerissen. Du wirst sie nicht ausfüllen können, nie, aber da ist Platz, verstehst du? Vergiss Godric, der ist unerreichbar, aber auf Mary Poppins‘ Stufe machst du dich doch ganz gut. Das nächste Mal noch die richtigen Schuhe…“

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Willas Lippen und sie begegnete Pams Blick. Einen kurzen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann wurde Pams Miene kühl und sie drehte den Kopf weg, als könnte sie es nicht fassen, wem sie sich hier gerade geöffnet hatte. Auch Willa sah zur Seite und räusperte sich verlegen. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde zunehmend unbehaglich und Willa rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum, ehe sie sich schließlich dazu überwand, die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen.

„Es gibt noch etwas, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte.“

„Solange es nicht um Nora geht…“, murmelte Pam abweisend.

„Nein“, versicherte Willa sogleich. „Es geht um…“ Sie zögerte. „Um Erics Testament.“

Pam horchte auf. „Was ist damit?“

„Er möchte es ändern lassen.“

„Ist schon wieder ein dreitausend Jahre alter Vampir hinter ihm her?“, fragte Pam spöttisch.

„Was?“, fragte Willa verwirrt.

Pam winkte ab. „Vergiss es. Was heißt Testament ändern?“

„Momentan sieht die Regelung vor, dass mit seinem Tod sein gesamter Besitz an dich übergeht“, erklärte Willa.

„Und jetzt will er dich mit reinschreiben, ja?“

Willa nickte zögerlich. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe. Ich habe ihn nicht darum gebeten, mich darin aufzunehmen“, versicherte sie dann aber sogleich. „Wirklich nicht. Und ich werde dir auch nichts streitig machen. Wenn du irgendetwas haben möchtest, dann gehört es dir. Du bist die Ältere.“

Belustigt hob Pam eine Braue ob Willas offenkundiger Nervosität. „Gut zu wissen…“

„Er wird sicher die nächsten Tage noch mit dir darüber reden. Damit du vorgewarnt bist.“

„Und das Gespräch hier soll unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben?“

Willa hob die Schultern. „Wie du möchtest.“

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Bambi. Ich habe schon erwartet, dass das passieren wird.“

Willa biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„In dieser Familie ist es üblich, dass der Macher seinen Abkömmlingen alles vermacht. Und noch etwas: Eric ist ohne Frage reich und sein Vermögen mag sich täglich mehren, aber er hat sich noch nie wirklich dafür interessiert, solange genug Geld auf seinem Konto war. Schau dir seine Zahlen an und häng ein, zwei Nullen hinten dran, dann weißt du, wie es bei mir aussieht. Ich brauche seine Kohle nicht, wirklich nicht.“

„Ich würde mich trotzdem besser fühlen, wenn du auch deinen Anteil bekommst. Er steht dir zu.“

„Regelt ihr das“, winkte Pam gelangweilt ab.

Unschlüssig lehnte Willa sich vor und sah sich um. „Warum sitzt du eigentlich allein hier draußen?“

„Ich warte auf Tara. Die eigentlich auch schon längst wieder hier sein sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich hat sie ihre Sachen mal wieder verschlampt. Wäre ja nichts Neues…“ Pam strich ihr feuchtes Kleid glatt und warf den Schneeflocken, die der anschwellende Nordwind unter das Verandadach trieb, einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Das Anwesen ist recht groß. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich verlaufen“, vermutete Willa.

„Wer's glaubt“, zischte Pam verächtlich und stand auf. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wie sie die letzten Monate überlebt hat. Wenn ihre verdammten Fangzähne nicht angewachsen wären, würde sie einfach verhungern, weil sie sie nicht wiederfinden würde.“ Sie stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und verschwand, ohne Willa eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, im Haus.

  


  


°°°

  


 


	11. Elftes Türchen

„Oh fuck!“, stöhnte Eric und krallte sich um das Kopfende seines Bettes. Das Holz knarzte gefährlich unter seinem Griff. „Du hast ja wirklich was drauf, Billy.“ Ein süffisanter Zug umspielte Erics Lippen, als er über seine Schulter zu Bill zurückblickte, die Augen fiebrig vor Gier.

„Tut mir leid“, stieß Bill angestrengt hervor. „Aber ich bin schon lange…“ Er packte Eric im Nacken. „…keine unerfahrene Jungfrau mehr.“

Keuchend wölbte Eric den Rücken unter den folgenden Stößen. „Vielleicht keine Jungfrau…“ Mit einem lauten Fauchen bäumte Eric sich auf und verharrte in der aufrechten Position. Beide Hände schwer auf den Holzrahmen gestützt, senkte er den Kopf und schloss die Augen. „…aber Monogamist.“

„Klingt aus deinem Mund wie eine Krankheit“, bemerkte Bill. Er ließ seine Finger von Erics Nacken zwischen den hervorstehenden Schulterblättern entlanggleiten.

„Vollkommen unbeabsichtigt“, versicherte Eric und kam Bill in seinen Bewegungen entgegen.

„Vampirische Monogamie.“ Bill umschlang mit einem Arm Erics Brust und zog ihn an sich. „Nach zweihundert Jahren kommt da was zusammen.“ Hungrig suchte er Erics Mund.

Eric drehte den Kopf und erwiderte den Kuss nicht minder gierig. Eine Hand in Bills Haar vergraben, stieß seine Zunge vor, während sich Bills Finger um seine Erektion schlossen und anfingen, sie noch weiter zu stimulieren. Mit einem spöttischen Brummen unterbrach Eric ihren Kuss und schnappte nach Bills Unterlippe.

„Im Gegensatz zu deinen ansonsten bevorzugten Fickpartnern bin ich da unten nicht zerbrechlich.“ Bills Finger fassten weiter zu. „Schon besser… Wusste Sookie eigentlich, dass sie nur eine unter vielen war, als du ihre… Knospe zum Erblühen gebracht hast?“

„Ein Wikinger mit einem Hang zur Poesie?“

Eric bleckte leicht die Zähne, als die Bewegung von Bills Hand an Kraft zunahm. „Ist das ein Nein?“

„Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber sprechen.“

„Noch immer ganz der Gentleman…“ Eric lachte kehlig und stippte mit der Zungenspitze gegen Bills Fänge. „Aber gute Manieren sind in diesem Bett leider verboten.“

Bill wollte ihn wieder auf die Matratze drücken, doch Eric hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Na los, beschreib es mir…“, raunte er und rieb sich an Bills Schoß. „Wie hast du sie entehrt?“

„Ich habe sie nicht entehrt“, stellte Bill klar und schupste Eric entschieden nach vorne. Mit einem Grinsen ließ Eric sich zurück auf alle Viere fallen.

„Hast du ihr den lieben, verständnisvollen Menschen vorgespielt?“, bohrte er weiter. „ _Schh, meine Schöne… ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein_.“

Bill knurrte drohend, als Eric seine Stimme in zärtlich säuselndem Tonfall imitierte. „Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass dich noch niemand getötet hat.“

„Du hattest deine Chance“, erinnerte ihn Eric, bevor er sich herumwarf und ihn unter sich begrub. Überrascht krallte Bill sich in Erics Unterarm, der ihn am Hals nach unten drückte und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Eric hauchte einen Kuss auf sein Ohr. „Stattdessen hast du mich gehen lassen. Erinnerst du dich zu wem? Und… wofür?“ Eric leckte über die empfindsame Muschel.

„Ich töte keine Kinder.“ Angestrengt verzog Bill das Gesicht. „Auch wenn sie in Körpern erwachsener Männer stecken mögen.“

„Du warst schon immer so nobel“, flüsterte Eric und pustete sanft über die feuchte Haut. Ein leichter Schauer durchlief Bill und ließ ihn kurz die Augen schließen. „Würde es mich nicht so langweilen, könnte man es wohl bewundern.“ Ohne sich von Bill abzuwenden, tauchte Eric seine Finger in den Tiegel, der bereits geöffnet auf dem Nachttisch stand, und benetzte sie mit Öl. Bills Adamsapfel hüpfte unruhig unter Erics Arm, als die Finger sich zwischen seine Beine stahlen und kaum merklich über den Muskelring strichen. „Wie oft hat deine altertümliche Ritterlichkeit dir das hier erlaubt? Hm?“ Eric hob leicht die Brauen, während er mit zwei Fingern die Barriere durchbrach und sie langsam tiefer schob. „Wie oft wurdest du schon von einem Schwanz gefickt?“

„Oft genug“, erwiderte Bill ohne Erics lauerndem Blick auszuweichen.

Eric Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Sehr gut…“, raunte er.

Splitter bohrten sich in Bills Rücken, als er plötzlich mit voller Wucht gegen den Schrank krachte. Der aufwallende Schmerz ließ ihn auf keuchen, war aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem, als Eric ohne Vorwarnung bis zum Anschlag in ihn eindrang. Rasch presste Eric eine Hand auf seinen Mund und erstickte das Brüllen, was aus Bill hervorbrach.

Tadelnd sah Eric ihn an. „Wenn du keine Zuschauer willst, solltest du dich etwas beherrschen.“

„Verdammt, Eric!“, stieß Bill hervor.

„Doch nicht so geübt?“, neckte Eric und zog ihn etwas weiter auf seine Hüften. „Schonfrist beendet oder dachtest du wirklich, ich würde dir die ganze Nacht den Arsch hinhalten?“

„Muss bei dir immer alles in einen Kampf ausarten?“

Eric zwinkerte ihm zu und stieß erneut in ihn. „Dann macht es doch erst Spaß.“

Bill gab ein verzerrtes Stöhnen von sich und seine Stirn sank gegen Erics Schulter.

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“, erkundigt sich Eric mit einem überheblichen Grinsen. „Zu viel für unseren Musterschüler?“

„Du kennst die Antwort“, entgegnete Bill. Er hob leicht den Kopf und sah zu Eric auf. Der ungestillte Hunger, der in den Tiefen der blauen Augen brannte, ließ Eric ein weiteres Mal zustoßen.

„Das tue ich, aber die Unterworfenen um ihren Fick betteln zu lassen, hat nach wie vor einen gewissen Reiz.“

„Du solltest dich ranhalten, sonst bist du heute Nacht der Einzige, der unterworfen wurde.“ Bill schob ihm sein Becken entgegen und verschaffte sich so selbst die gewünschte Reibung.

Sofort hielt Eric ihn zurück. „So nicht, mein Lieber.“ Er legte zwei Finger unter Bills Kinn und hob es leicht an. Seine Fänge kratzten über die zarte Haut seiner entblößten Kehle, ritzten sie auf. „Lass mich dir zeigen, wie man jemanden unterwirft.“

Im nächsten Moment hatte Eric seine Zähne in Bills Hals vergraben. Bill keuchte überrascht auf und kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

Nach zwei Zügen hielt Eric inne und fing eines der blutigen Rinnsale auf, die sich ihren Weg über Bills bleiche Haut suchten. Der Tropfen perlte über seine Zunge. „Mmh, ich denke, dafür vergebe ich… vier Sterne“, beschloss Eric, während er genüsslich jeder Nuance nachschmeckte.

„Wie großzügig“, presste Bill hervor und verzog leicht die Lippen. „Und wie viel ist deins wert?“

Er lehnte sich vor, um ebenfalls von Eric zu kosten, doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, bog dieser lachend den Kopf zur Seite und zwang ihn zurück. „Ich glaube nicht, Bill, ich glaube nicht…“

„Du verweigerst mir hiernach wirklich dein Blut?“, fragte Bill ungläubig.

„Dieses Geschenk muss man sich verdienen“, raunte Eric.

„Und meines ist gratis?“

„Das Recht des Älteren…“ Erics Augen glommen bedrohlich auf. „Versuche mich davon abzuhalten.“

Mit diesen Worten schlug er seine Fänge erneut in Bills Kehle und begann gleichzeitig, in einer erbarmungslosen Härte in ihn zu stoßen. Bill stemmte sich ihm ekstatisch entgegen. Ihre Körper erzitterten unter ihrem gemeinsamen Stöhnen.

  


  


°°°

 


	12. Zwölftes Türchen

Keuchend sank Eric auf Bill herab, die Augen geschlossen, und genoss die letzten Nachbeben seines Orgasmus.

Bill schnappte hörbar nach Luft und fuhr sich über sein Gesicht. „Ich…“

„Oh Süßer, ich weiß, es brennt dir auf der Zunge, aber, bitte, verkneif dir dein Liebesgeständnis“, murmelte Eric ohne sich zu regen.

Bill stockte. „Es wird mir zwar sehr schwer fallen, aber ich werde mich zusammenreißen“, versprach er schließlich mit einem leichten Augenrollen.

„Danke.“ Mit einem Seufzen hievte Eric sich neben ihm auf das Bärenfell. „Lobeshymnen nehme ich heute allerdings ausnahmsweise mal entgegen.“

„Du lässt es mich jetzt schon bereuen, Northman.“

Eric lachte tonlos und drehte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt. „Dass du dich so lange geziert hast? Wir haben ja noch ein paar Tage, da kann man viel nachholen. Oder auch jetzt schon…“ Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger lockend über Bills Brust gleiten. „Schon bereit für Runde Zwei?“

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht“, erwiderte Bill.

„Sagt wer?“

„Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht nur in deinem Bett verbringen“, stellte Bill klar.

„Nicht nur?“ Ein Lächeln huschte über Erics Lippen, während sein Finger Bills Kehle hinauffuhr. Gedankenversunken strich er über die längst verheilten Bissstellen. „Na gut… Das werde ich fürs erste akzeptieren“, meinte er und stahl Bill einen letzten Kuss. Dann erhob er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und ging zum Fenster hinüber, um es zu öffnen. Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und sog den Geruch der eisigen Winternacht in sich ein.

Währenddessen setzte Bill sich ebenfalls auf und lehnte sich gegen das breite Bett. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch den bisher kaum beachteten Raum schweifen, bevor er letztendlich doch wieder an Eric hängenblieb. Die schweren, dunklen Vorhänge rechts und links von ihm bauschten sich im Wind und umrahmten ihn, wie eines der alten, finsteren Ölgemälde längst vergessener Meister. Diesen nackten Körper, der so anziehend war in seiner scheinbaren Perfektion und zugleich doch so abweisend in der von ihm ausgehenden Kälte.

„Erzähl mir von deinem neuen Abkömmling“, durchbrach Eric die Stille mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Mit leisem Bedauern riss Bill sich von der dargebotenen Szenerie los. „Was willst du wissen?“, fragte er und räusperte sich leicht.

Eric sah über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber und ein amüsierter Zug durchzuckte seine Mundwinkel, als er Bills Ausdruck bemerkte. „Ich will wissen, wer dieser Fremde ist, den du mir da ins Haus geschleppt hast“, präzisierte er, während er das Fenster wieder verriegelte. „Warum hast du ihn gewählt?“

„Jonathan Parker, in New Hampshire geboren und aufgewachsen in einer Zeit, wo Vampire fast schon zur Normalität gehörten. Er war an der Columbia und hat sein Studium mit Auszeichnung bestanden. Inzwischen hat er wahrscheinlich schon für jede der renommierten Zeitungen gearbeitet und gerade jetzt, wo er Einsicht in die VU hat-...“

„Du hast mir einen Journalisten ins Haus geholt?“, unterbrach Eric ihn gefährlich ruhig und wandte sich zu ihm um. Eine Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Brauen gebildet. „Willst du mich verarschen?“

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen“, wiegelte Bill ab. „Jonathan ist auf unserer Seite, er würde niemals deine Privatsphäre verletzen.“

„Da wäre er der erste von diesen verfluchten Aasgeiern. Wo ist er?“ Eric griff nach seiner Hose und zog sie sich über.

Sofort war Bill auf den Beinen und schob sich ihm in den Weg. „Wirklich, du kannst mir glauben.“

„Einen Dreck kann ich“, zischte Eric und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Leb du meinetwegen mit so einer Ratte unter einem Dach, hier wird er keine Sekunde länger bleiben.“

„Eric, komm wieder runter! Denkst du, ich hätte jemanden als meinen Abkömmling gewählt, dem ich nicht mein vollstes Vertrauen schenken würde?“

Eric stieß seine Hand zur Seite. „Vielleicht hast du in der Nacht ein bisschen zu lang an deiner Sookie genuckelt, was weiß ich! Ich werde jedenfalls nicht zulassen, dass einer von diesem Pack frei über meinen Grund und Boden marschiert.“ Er nahm ein frisches Hemd aus dem Schrank. „Dass die mir nachstellen und irgendeinen Scheiß über mich verbreiten, seit bekannt geworden ist, dass ich zu den ältesten lebenden Vampiren gehöre, geschenkt. Mit den meisten Menschen, die die mir unterschieben wollen, habe ich sogar tatsächlich gefickt. Sexclips? Immer her damit, sollen sie sich darauf einen wichsen, was interessiert es mich. Aber seit Willa zur Sprecherin der europäischen VU gewählt worden ist, lauern diese Drecksäcke hinter jedem Busch.“

Bill nickte mit ernster Miene. „Sie hat mir von der Kampagne, die während der Wahlen gegen sie lief, erzählt.“

„Und trotzdem bringst du so einen Abschaum mit?“ Eric schnaubte abfällig. „Wie viel bezahlen sie dir, hm?“

„Ich würde Willa den Medien niemals wissentlich ausliefern. Darauf hast du mein Wort“, versprach Bill und hielt Eric an der Schulter zurück, als dieser an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum stürmen wollte. „Jonathan hat damals all seine Kontakte spielen lassen, um zu verhindern, dass die Kampagne sich weiter ausbreitet. Er hat sogar ein paar der gewichtigsten Journalisten dazu gebracht, Gegendarstellungen zu verfassen. Deshalb ist davon auch kaum etwas über die europäischen Grenzen geschwappt.“

„Ein manipulierendes Arschloch wie alle von seinem Schlag… Du machst ihn mir ja gerade wirklich so richtig schmackhaft“, zischte Eric und wollte weiter laufen, doch Bill stieß ihn zurück.

„Verdammte nochmal, Eric! Reiß dich zusammen!“, knurrte er. „Du unterstellst ihm, dass er gegen Willa arbeitet und wenn ich dir erzähle, dass dem nicht so ist, nein, dass er ihr im Gegensatz sogar geholfen hat, ist er plötzlich ein manipulierendes Arschloch? Was hast du in der Zeit für sie getan? Geld, Drohungen? Ein paar Akten mehr über vermisste Personen bei der Polizei? Du bist ihr Macher und wir vielleicht nur ihre Freunde, aber auch wir versuchen sie zu schützen, okay?“

Aufgebracht starrte Eric ihn, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich gepresst.

Bill neigte abwartend den Kopf. „Okay?“

Erics Kiefer spannten sich kurz an, dann nickte er knapp.

„Gut.“ Erleichtert ließ Bill ihn los.

„Wenn ich herausfinde, dass er mit diesem Pack unter einer Decke steckt…“ Eric ließ die Drohung stumm in der Luft hängen.

„Er steht auf ihrer Seite“, versicherte Bill ein weiteres Mal.

Eric wandte sich um und griff nach seinen Socken. „Warum hast du einen von ihnen gewählt?“

„Er ist mir in den letzten Jahren ein guter Freund und Partner geworden“, erklärte Bill. „Des Weiteren ist er unglaublich scharfsinnig, besitzt eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und gehört schreibtechnisch zu den Begabtesten, die ich je getroffen habe. Er kennt alle wichtigen Leute in der Branche und ja, er hat gelernt, zu manipulieren. Du solltest einmal eine von ihm verfasste Rede hören. Ein ganzer Saal Republikaner würde danach freudestrahlend sein Kreuzchen bei den Demokraten setzen.“ Eric wollte aufbegehren, doch Bill ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Das ist eine nützliche, aber auch sehr gefährliche Eigenschaft, ich weiß, aber Jonathan gehört zu uns. Er kämpft _für_ _uns_.“ Bill machte eine kurze Pause und suchte Erics Blick. „Außerdem bin ich sein Macher. Niemand kennt ihn so gut wie ich und ich verspreche dir: Von Jonathan geht keine Gefahr aus.“

„Ich hab’s verstanden“, presste Eric unwillig hervor.

Bill seufze schwer. „Gott, Northman, die meisten werden nach dem Sex zahmer. Du beißt schlimmer als zuvor.“

Eric grinste leicht, während er sich hinhockte, um seine Schuhe zu schnüren. „Das schienst du vorhin noch sehr zu genießen.“

„Eigentlich hatte ich auf entspannte vier Tage gehofft.“

„Ja, du warst schon immer etwas naiv. Muss am Alter liegen…“ Eric stand auf und zog sich sein Jackett über. „Also dann… Wir sehen uns.“ Er trat zur Tür. Als er seine Hand gerade nach der Klinke austrecke, rief Bill ihn jedoch noch einmal zurück.

„Eric, die Sache hier…“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste.

Eric sah zu ihm. „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. So war es doch, oder?“

„Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar.“

„Dabei musst du dich wirklich nicht schämen, Bill. Es ist schließlich nur Sex. Animalisch, schmutzig und über die Maßen befriedigend, aber am Ende der Nacht doch nur Sex…“ Erics Augen leuchteten kurz herausfordernd auf, bevor er die Tür öffnete. „Aber um deinen guten Ruf zu wahren, werde ich mich mal daran machen, die Spuren unserer Schandtat zu beseitigen.“ Er bückte sich und fischte Bills Hemd vom Flurboden. „Hier!“ Bill fing es auf und betrachtete es besorgt. „Wenn es kaputt ist und dein wohlerzogenes Schamgefühl dir verbietet, halbnackt durchs Haus zu laufen, nimm dir eins von meinem. Die Ärmel kann man ja umkrempeln…“

„Deine offenkundige Sorge um Willa verzeiht vieles, aber nicht alles“, grollte Bill und warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu.

Lachend zog Eric die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Er pfiff ein altes, schwedisches Volkslied, während er durch den Flur lief. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, wäre er beinahe mit Pam zusammengestoßen.

„Pass doch auf!“, schimpfte Pam und stützte sich haltsuchend an der Wand ab.

Eric musterte sie. „Ich hoffe, deine schlechte Laune lässt nicht auf die Qualität deines Ficks schließen.“

„Und dass ich gefickt habe, schließt du woraus?“, erkundigte sich Pam schnippisch.

Eric grinste. „Aus deinem ein wenig derangierten Äußeren, meine Schönste.“ Seine Handbewegung schloss ihr nasses Kleid und ihre aufgelöste Frisur mit ein.

Pam fuhr sich eilig durch das feuchte Haar. „Hast du Tara gesehen?“, fragte sie.

„Wenn sie nicht bei dir ist, stellt sich mir die Frage, wem du diesen Angriff auf deine Garderobe zu verdanken hast. Jessica? Oder solltest du dich tatsächlich mit Bills Baby eingelassen haben?“

Pam rümpfte die Nase. „Diese Zweifel an meinem Geschmack nehme ich persönlich. Natürlich war es Tara“, erwiderte sie unwirsch. „Hast du sie gesehen?“

„Nein. Aber ich habe was Besseres.“

Pam zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was Besseres?“, wiederholte sie gedehnt. „Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen.“

Eric beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. „Echtes, gutes Menschenblut“, flüsterte er konspirativ. „Interessiert?“

  


  


°°°

 


	13. Dreizehntes Türchen

Als Tara hinaus auf die Veranda trat, wurde sie von Willas Stimme empfangen.

„Malin hat mir die Mail weitergeleitet, aber ich habe ihr auch schon gesagt, dass ich heute nicht mehr dazu kommen werde, sie mir anzusehen ... Nein ... Ich habe Urlaub, Ronny. Schau im Kalender nach, da steht drin, dass ich bis zum sechsundzwanzigsten Urlaub habe ... Okay, lasst die Anwälte drüber schauen und mach eine Stellungnahme fertig ... Genau ... Bis dann, schöne Weihnachten.“

Willa stöhnte genervt, als sie das Handy wieder in ihre Tasche steckte.

„Vielleicht solltest du es ausmachen“, merkte Tara an und Willa fuhr erschrocken herum.

„Oh, hey, ich habe dich gar nicht gehört.“

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Eigentlich suche ich nach Pam.“

„Die ist vor ein paar Minuten reingegangen und hat dabei etwas über deine Unordentlichkeit gemurmelt, was ich dem Familienfrieden zuliebe nicht wortwörtlich wiederholen werde.“

„Pff“, machte Tara beleidigt und ließ das kleine Schmuckkästchen, was sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden. „Wer nicht will, der hat schon.“

„Ein Geschenk?“, fragte Willa neugierig.

„Eine Kette, dunkelblauer Saphir, dem man genau ansieht, wie teuer er war. Was unserer Luxusbarbie halt so gefällt.“

„Ihr habt euch also wieder vertragen?“

Tara grinste vielsagend. „Kann man so sagen, ja.“

„Will ich Einzelheiten wissen?“

„Reicht dir: Wir haben es uns zunutze gemacht, dass Vampiren so ein bisschen kalter Schnee nichts ausmacht?“, fragte Tara augenzwinkernd.

„Völlig.“ Willa lächelte. „Da bin ich wirklich froh.“

„Du kleine Friedenstaube“, meinte Tara kopfschüttelnd. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass Pam und ich uns schon wieder vertragen werden. Streit ist das Salz in der Suppe unserer Beziehung. Manchmal müssen wir uns einfach ein paar gepfefferte Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen und für eine Weile getrennte Wege gehen, sonst wäre das mit so einer egozentrischen Diva wie Pam ja gar nicht auszuhalten. Und der Versöhnungssex ist sowieso der absolute Höhepunkt.“

„Ich mag es halt nicht, wenn ihr euch streitet“, antwortete Willa verlegen.

Tara umarmte sie liebevoll. „Ich weiß, Kleine. Manchmal kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass meine kleine, süße Ziehschwester in irgendwelchen Fernsehdebatten den Mächtigen dieser Welt in den Arsch tritt. Und dann noch immer auf so sachliche Art und Weise.“

Willa zupfte an ihrem Kleid. „Naja, wenn ich es eines von meinem menschlichen Vater und seinen Politikerfreunden gelernt habe, dann dass auch die Mächtigen nur Menschen sind. Und meistens nicht die Nettesten.“

„Ich bin jedenfalls irre stolz auf dich“, sagte Tara und lehnte sich neben sie ans Geländer.

„Danke.“ Willa lächelte schüchtern.

„Und bist du auch immer noch glücklich damit?“

„Ja.“ Willa nickte ernst. „Es ist ungeheuer wichtig, dass jemand den Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Vampiren herstellt, weißt du? Damit so etwas wie das Camp nie wieder passiert.“

„Du kannst wirklich nichts für die Entgleisungen deines Erzeugers“, mahnte Tara.

„Ich weiß. Aber es tut trotzdem gut, etwas tun zu können.“

„Und die Liebe?“, erkundigte sich Tara erwartungsvoll.

„Nichts Besonderes“, antwortete Willa und wandte unter Taras neugierigem Blick das Gesicht ab.

„Aber?“, bohrte Tara auch sofort weiter.

„Nichts aber.“ Willa errötete und Tara fing an zu lachen.

„Eine Politikerin und doch so eine schlechte Lügnerin. Du kannst mir nichts vormache, Süße. Zwischen dir und Jonathan läuft was, stimmt’s? Ich habe eure Blicke beim Abendessen gesehen.“

„Nicht so laut“, zischte Willa.

„Lass mich raten: Eric hält nicht viel von Verbindungen mit Bills Blutlinie? Du weißt doch, dein Geheimnis könnte bei niemandem sicherer sein als bei mir. Gerade wenn es darum geht, etwas vor Eric zu verbergen.“ Tara zwinkerte ihr zu, dann stieß sie sich vom Geländer ab und ging zur Haustür. „Naja, ich mache mich mal daran, meine holde Macherin zu suchen.“

„Warte, ich komme mit. Ich habe vorhin im Esszimmer etwas klirren gehört, dem wollte ich noch auf den Grund gehen.“

  


  


°°°

 


	14. Vierzehntes Kapitel

Erics Arbeitszimmer war ein großer Raum im oberen Stockwerk, dessen Fenster einen weiten Blick über die umliegenden, schneebedeckten Wälder und sogar das ferne Ufer des Meeres gewährte. Trotz seiner Größe war das Zimmer allerdings vollgestopft mit einem Sammelsurium unterschiedlichster Relikte aus den unterschiedlichsten Zeiten. Regale, Schränke, Tische und Stühle stammten allesamt aus anderen Epochen. An den Wänden hingen zahllose Bilder und dazwischen verstreut die ein oder andere Waffe. Einzig über Erics Schreibtisch schien ein wenig Ordnung zu herrschen, sorgsam poliert hingen dort ein Wikingerschwert, ein verzierter Stirnreif aus derselben Zeit, einige Ringe, Ketten und Reste einer Rüstung.

Eric ging zu einem Schrank hinüber, der Pam wage bekannt vorkam.

„Haben wir ein ähnliches Modell nicht auch in Paris stehen?“, fragte sie.

Eric nickte und betätigte den verborgenen Schalter, der ein geheimes Fach in der Rückwand öffnete.

„So weit ist es schon gekommen, Eric?“, spottete Pam und ließ sich auf einem mit dunkelgrünem Samt überzogenen Sessel nieder. „Du musst das Blut vor deinem eigenen Abkömmling genauso verstecken wie wir früher vor unseren menschlichen Dienstboten? Willa hält dich wirklich an der kurzen Leine, was?“

Eric furchte die Brauen, während er eine Flasche herauszog. „Sagt diejenige, die es kaum zwei Stunden aushält, ehe sie sich in die Arme ihres Abkömmlings wirft und sie anfleht, sie wieder lieb zu haben. Sag mir bitte, dass du die letzten sechs Monate nicht enthaltsam warst, während du dich nach deinem Taralein verzehrt hast.“ Er öffnete den Korken und goss das Blut in zwei Kelche.

„Tröstet es dich, wenn ich dir versichere, dass die römischen Fotzen immer noch genauso gut schmecken wie vor hundert Jahren?“, fragte Pam vielsagend und nahm den Becher entgegen.

„Und ich kann dir versichern, dass im Keller immer noch die Ketten hängen und regelmäßig genutzt werden.“

„Wie ungemein beruhigend.“ Pam lächelte und stieß mit Eric an. Sie nahm einen Schluck und nickte anerkennend. „Jungfräulich und kaum fünfzehn, würde ich schätzen.“

Eric zwinkerte ihr zu. „Und sie ist ihr kostbares Blut nicht ganz freiwillig losgeworden.“

Pam kostete erneut und schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Eine Rarität in Zeiten, wo du kaum einen Schritt auf die Straße machen kannst, ohne dass ein Dutzend Fangbanger um deine Gunst bettelt.“

„Allerdings.“ Eric seufzte und ließ sich in den mächtigen, fellgepolsterten Holzstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen. „Ach, die guten alten Zeiten, wo ein anständiger Vampir seine Beute noch gejagt hat und sie vor Angst zitterte, wenn man seine Fangzähne in ihren Hals geschlagen hat...“

Pam schlug die Beine übereinander und schwenkte das Blut in ihrem Glas. „Und ich fürchtete schon, dass ich mich die nächsten Tage von TruBlood ernähren müsste. Aber so lässt es sich auch im tiefsten Schnee aushalten.“

„Dein Macher weiß eben immer noch, was du brauchst.“

Sie lächelten sich verschwörerisch zu.

„Ich bin allerdings ein wenig enttäuscht, dass ich das Blut trotzdem nur aus der Flasche bekomme“, meinte Pam.

„Ja, ich hatte darüber nachgedacht. Aber der Keller ist nicht schalldicht und bei einem Haus voller Gleichsteller...“ Eric machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Lieber nicht den häuslichen Frieden gefährden?“, fragte Pam süffisant.

„Und wie steht Tara so zu gefesselter, wimmernder Beute?“, gab Eric zurück.

„So lange es sich nicht um Verwandte handelt, spielt sie durchaus gerne“, erwiderte Pam und leerte ihr Glas. „Was das betrifft, gewinnt mein Abkömmling, würde ich sagen.“ Sie grinste triumphierend.

„Dafür hindert mich mein Abkömmling nicht an einem abwechslungsreichen Sexleben. 1:1.“

„Mein Sexleben ist alles andere als langweilig, ob mit oder ohne Tara, das kann ich dir versichern. Es bleibt bei 1:0.“

„Willas Position in der VU ist ein Blanko-Schein für alle meine Geschäfte.“ Eric schenkte ihnen nach, während er Pam lauernd betrachtete. „Na, hast du dem was entgegen zu setzen?“

„Willas Position ist durchaus nützlich“, räumte Pam widerstrebend ein. „Den Punkt gestehe ich dir zu. Ich habe selbst schon einige Kontrollen abwiegeln können, indem ich ihren Namen ins Feld geführt habe. Ohne dass sie davon weiß, selbstverständlich.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Eric grinste. „Und wie läufts in Rom?“

„Die Bar brummt. Man kann mit der Faszination an Vampiren weiterhin eine schöne Stange Geld verdienen. Ich überlege, ob ich noch weiter expandieren soll.“

„Apropos Geld, ich wollte da noch etwas mit dir besprechen“, meinte Eric unvermittelt und wurde ernst.

Pam winkte ab. „Jaja, du willst dein Testament ändern, ich weiß. Bambi hat schon gepetzt, voller Sorge, ich würde ihr das unschuldige Köpfchen abreißen.“

Eric seufzte leise. „Ich will sie nicht zu meiner Alleinerbin machen. Sie soll nur die Hälfte bekommen. Aber Willa scheint zu denken, dass das schon zu viel ist.“

„Meinethalben kannst du sie zur Alleinerbin machen“, erwiderte Pam gleichgültig und betrachtete die nächste Flasche. Prüfend roch sie daran. „Männlich?“

„Ein Mönch“, nickte Eric abwesend und wiederholte verwundert: „Du willst nichts von meinem Geld?“

Pam stellte die Flasche wieder hin und sah belustigt zu Eric. „Ich war schon immer die bessere Geschäftsfrau, Eric. Und inzwischen habe ich auch deinen tausendjährigen Vorsprung eingeholt. Ich versichere dir, ich bin reicher als du. Ich habe dein Geld schon damals nicht gebraucht, als du dein Testament diktiert hast.“

„Das bezweifele ich entschieden.“

„Wir können gerne unsere Kontoauszüge vergleichen. Aber denk dran, ich habe deine Finanzen jahrzehntelang verwaltet, ich weiß, was du besitzt. Ich bin reicher.“

„Was ist mit Tara?“

Pam schaute Eric verdutzt an. „Wie bitte?“

„Hast du dich auch um Tara gekümmert?“

„Versuchst du dich in der Rolle des umsorgenden Familienpatriarchen?“, fragte Pam spöttisch. „Natürlich habe ich mich um Tara gekümmert. Schon kurz nachdem ich dich aus Frankreich zurückgeschleift habe. Mein Testament liegt bei insgesamt fünf Notaren und nochmal in einigen Schließfächern und vermacht ihr im Falle meines Wahren Todes alles. Wer sonst sollte mein Vermögen erben, wenn nicht sie?“

„Es gibt also nichts, was du haben möchtest?“, hakte Eric noch einmal nach.

Pam neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Naja, vielleicht das Appartement in Paris. Ich habe da schöne Erinnerungen dran, so viel Blut und so viel Sex...“

Eric grinste. „Okay, das Appartement dann. Sonst noch was?“

Pams Blick blieb an der Wand über Erics Kopf hängen und sie fing ebenfalls an zu grinsen. „Tara hätte vielleicht gerne dein Schwert“, meinte sie.

Eric zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum sollte Tara mein Schwert wollen?“

„Um anderen Vampiren den Kopf abzuschlagen, könnte ich mir vorstellen.“ Pam seufzte genießerisch. „Schon allein die Erinnerung macht mich geil.“

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass da eine Geschichte dahinter steckt, die ich dringend kennen sollte. Wann genau hat Tara jemandem mit _meinem_ Schwert den Kopf abgehauen?“

Pam winkte grinsend ab. „Ich bin ihre Macherin und als solche sollte ich ihr Leben schützen. Von mir erfährst du sicher nichts.“

„Pam!“, sagte Eric drohend.

„Keine Chance!“

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir den ganzen Kram hier nur veranstalten, damit ihr euch wieder vertragt? Ziemliche Verschwendung, wenn du mich fragst“, knurrte Eric.

„Wenn du Willa das wirklich geglaubt hast, hat sie dich besser im Griff, als ich es je vermutet hätte“, sagte Pam lachend und erhob sich. „Als ob sie für so einen kitschigen Familienkram einen Vorwand bräuchte.“ Sie ging zur Tür, dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Ich verspreche, dass ich Willa nichts von deinem kleinen Blutversteck erzählen werde“, sagte sie zwinkernd, „es liegt mir schließlich fern, den Familienfrieden zu gefährden.“

  


  


°°°

 


	15. Fünfzehntes Türchen

Tara hatte bereits so unzählig viele Türen auf der Suche nach ihrer Macherin geöffnet, dass sie sich inzwischen fragte, ob auf diesem Haus ein Fluch lag, weil es unmöglich tatsächlich so absurd groß sein konnte. Vermutlich hatte Eric es wie ein Labyrinth gebaut, um jeden unerwünschten Besucher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und sie im Besonderen.

Genervt stieß sie die nächste Tür auf und blieb erschrocken stehen, als Erics finsterer Blick auf sie fiel.

„Oh! Entschuldigung!“, stammelte sie. „Ich suche nach Pam und ich...“

Erics Brauen furchten sich unheilverkündend, doch statt sich einschüchtern zu lassen, straffte Tara sich trotzig.

„Ich hätte anklopfen sollen, tut mir Leid. Hast du Pam gesehen?“

Eric wandte desinteressiert den Blick ab. „Sie hat diesen Raum vor etwa zwei Minuten verlassen.“

Tara verdrehte die Augen. „War so klar. Naja, danke.“

Sie wandte sich ab, um das Büro zu verlassen, doch dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ein Ölgemälde, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing, und sie blieb fasziniert stehen.

Nora erkannte sie als erstes. Sie thronte auf einem mit Samt bezogenen Sessel in der Mitte des Bildes, in ein prachtvolles, königsblaues Kleid gewandet, die Haare hochgesteckt und mit einem Diadem gekrönt. Ihre blauen Augen bedachten den Betrachter mit einem herablassenden Blick. Zu ihren Füßen, auf der rechten Seite des Porträts saß Eric, ein Bein hatte er angewinkelt und über dem anderen lag ein Schwert. Die Langeweile, die er während der Sitzung mit Sicherheit empfunden hatte, hatte der Maler nicht völlig aus seinem Gesicht verbannen können und Tara grinste hämisch, als sie an all die Stunden dachte, die Eric mit Stillsitzen hatte verbringen müssen. Dann blieben ihre Augen an der dritten Person hängen, die hinter Nora auf der rechten Seite des Bildes stand, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. _Auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar_ , so hatte Pam ihn einmal beschrieben, und es stimmte, im ersten Moment verblasste er neben Noras und Erics schillernden Präsenzen, klein und dunkelhaarig, wie er war, doch sobald man ihn wahrgenommen hatte, schob er die beiden ohne weiteres in den Hintergrund. Jung war er, zumindest vordergründig, doch bei einem genaueren Blick bemerkte Tara, dass außer seinem Aussehen nichts an ihm jung wirkte. Seine Haltung, der ernste Ausdruck seiner Augen, das alles zeugte davon, dass er viel gesehen hatte, viel erlebt. Vermutlich hatte der Maler nicht einmal gewusst, was er da malte, doch er hatte den Zwiespalt zwischen jung und alt geradezu meisterhaft auf die Leinwand gebannt.

Und obwohl Tara keine Zweifel daran hatte, dass er es war, fragte sie dennoch leise und noch immer in der Betrachtung des Gemäldes versunken: „Ist er das? Godric?“

Erics Kopf schoss nach oben und der stechende Blick, den er Tara zuwarf, riss sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie erschreckt zusammenzucken.

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte sie kleinlaut und wollte sich zur Tür schieben. Das letzte Mal, als sie Noras Namen in den Mund genommen hatte, war Eric kurz davor gewesen, sie umzubringen, und der intensive Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt musterte, ließ nichts Gutes vermuten.

„Wer hat dir von ihm erzählt?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

„Pam“, sagte Tara und blieb unsicher stehen. „Schon vor vielen Jahren.“

„Was hat sie dir erzählt?“

„Dass er Noras und dein Macher war, zweitausend Jahre alt und unvorstellbar mächtig, wenn er auch auf den ersten Blick jung aussah“, antwortete Tara aufrichtig, dann zögerte sie einen Moment. „Und dass er in die Sonne gegangen ist“, fügte sie dann leiser hinzu, „ungefähr ein Jahr vor meiner Wandlung.“

Erics Blick verlor sich in weiter Ferne bei diesen Worten und er nickte gedankenverloren. „Das beschreibt ihn gut und wird ihm doch nicht gerecht“, murmelte er, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Setz dich!“, befahl er ihr gebieterisch und deutete auf den Stuhl vor sich. „Es wird anscheinend Zeit, dass ich etwas für deine Bildung tue.“

  


  


°°°

 


	16. Sechzehntes Türchen

Bill hörte schon im Flur die Stimme seiner Ältesten.

„Nein, ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Bill nichts entsprechendes veranlasst hat ... Weil es politischer Selbstmord wäre, du Genie ... Du hast doch gerade mit Jonathan geredet und der hat dir dasselbe gesagt … Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Bill gerade ist, aber wenn er nicht an sein Handy geht, will er vielleicht nicht gestört wer-...“

„Worum geht es denn?“, fragte Bill laut und betrat das Wohnzimmer.

Jessica und Jonathan drehten sich zum ihm herum und Jessica sagte triumphierend ins Handy: „Da ist er und er wird dir jetzt das gleiche sagen wie ich, wart's nur ab.“ Sie hielt Bill ihr Handy hin. „Jayden ist am Telefon und möchte wissen, ob du tatsächlich Anweisung gegeben hast, die Wachmänner an den TruBlood-Fabriken mit Holz- statt Silberkugeln auszustatten.“

„Natürlich nicht“, antwortete Bill entsetzt.

„Anscheinend behaupten einige Wachleute, es hätte eine entsprechende Erlaubnis von ganz oben gegeben“, fügte Jonathan erklärend hinzu.

Eilig griff Bill nach dem Handy. „Jayden? … Nein, ich habe auf keinen Fall meine Zustimmung zu diesem Vorhaben gegeben … UV-Strahler waren im Gespräch, aber ich habe mich ganz klar gegen Holzkugeln ausgesprochen … Wir versuchen seit Jahren, die Holzkugeln aus dem Polizeibetrieb zu entfernen, damit Vampire nicht nur auf Verdacht umgebracht werden, da können wir doch jetzt nicht die Wachbataillone der TruBlood-Fabriken damit ausstatten … Dann sag ihnen, dass Silberkugeln ohnehin nützlicher sind, weil der Vampir nicht ins Herz getroffen werden muss, um außer Gefecht gesetzt zu werden und vertröste sie ansonsten aufs Neue Jahr. Läuft der Wiederaufbau denn wenigstens wie geplant? … Gut, das letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist eine Massenpanik vor Weihnachten … Danke, Jayden, ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann … Mach‘s gut!“

Bill legte auf und gab das Handy an Jessica zurück. „Was ist nur aus der besinnlichen Zeit des Jahres geworden“, seufzte er und ließ sich zwischen seinen Abkömmlingen aufs Sofa fallen. „Kann ich mich nicht wenigstens eine Woche lang nicht mit Holzkugeln beschäftigen? Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt? Ich sollte Nelson anrufen und-...“

Jessica und Jonathan grinsten sich an, dann nahm Jessica Bills Hand und sagte bestimmt: „Die Welt wird schon nicht zusammen brechen, wenn du dich ein paar Tage nicht um alles kümmerst. Ich weiß, dass alle Welt das glaubt...“

„... du eingeschlossen...“, warf Jonathan ein.

„... aber du kannst dich auch noch mit beschränkten Politikern rumschlagen, wenn wir wieder da sind. Jayden wird schon die Stellung halten“, schloss Jessica und tätschelte beruhigend Bills Hand.

Bill schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Macht ihr euch etwa über mich lustig?“

„Nie und nimmer“, erwiderte Jessica entrüstet und Jonathan schüttelte inbrünstig den Kopf.

„Ich sollte mir bei Eric mal ein wenig Nachhilfe in Sachen Autorität geben lassen, wo ich schon mal hier bin“, murmelte Bill und legte einen Arm um Jessica, die lächelnd ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

„Wie rührend“, kam es spöttisch von der Tür her. Die Drei sahen hoch und erblickten Pam im Türrahmen, die sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „Entschuldigt, ich wollte eure familiäre Kuschelrunde nicht stören, aber ich suche Tara.“

„Das letzte Mal, als ich sie gesehen habe, war sie mit dir zusammen“, erwiderte Bill und sah Pam fragend an. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Pam verdrehte die Augen. „Gott, Bill, hör sofort auf, mich mit dieser Streitschlichtermiene anzusehen oder ich gebe dir wirklich was zum Schlichten.“

„Wir haben sie auch nicht gesehen“, warf Jessica ein.

Pam seufzte und drehte sich um. „Okay, weiterkuscheln.“

Jessica grinste und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf Bills Schulter. „Wenn Pam das sagt...“

Jonathan sah Pam verwirrt nach. „Haben sie und Tara sich jetzt wieder vertragen?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was denn, lässt dich etwa dein Journalistenspürsinn im Stich, kleiner Bruder?“, neckte Jessica.

„Sie ist völlig unnahbar“, verteidigte sich Jonathan. „Ihre Mimik gibt nichts preis.“

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Bill, der auch nur ratlos die Schultern zuckte. „Ich weiß es auch nicht.“

Jessica lachte. „Männer!“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Habt ihr ihre Blicke beim Abendessen nicht bemerkt?“

„Nein“, gestanden Bill und Jonathan einstimmig.

Jessica sah sie beide amüsiert an. „Genug mit eigenen heißen Blicken zu tun gehabt, was?“, stichelte sie. „Jedenfalls haben sie sich natürlich wieder vertragen. Die beiden können doch gar nicht lange ohne einander.“ Sie seufzte leise. „So süß. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Pam so verliebt sein kann.“

„Verliebt?“, wiederholte Jonathan stirnrunzelnd und sah wieder zur Tür, durch die Pam verschwunden war. „Anscheinend lässt mich meine Einschätzung wirklich im Stich.“

„Lass mal, es ist Jessicas spezielle Begabung, bei Pam Gefühle zu erkennen“, sagte Bill augenzwinkernd. „Und wir werden nie nachprüfen können, ob sie recht hat, weil jeder sich davor hüten sollte, Pam gegenüber das Wort ' _verliebt_ ' überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen.“

Bevor Jessica etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah auf das Display und begann augenblicklich zu strahlen. Bill und Jonathan tauschten ein kleines Lächeln.

„Grüß Jason“, sagte Bill, als Jessica eilig aufsprang und aus dem Raum lief.

„Mache ich“, warf Jessica über die Schulter und wäre dabei fast mit Willa zusammengestoßen, die gerade durch die Tür kam. „Oh, entschuldige.“

„Nichts passiert“, antwortete Willa und wich rasch zur Seite, um Jessica den Weg freizugeben.

  


  


°°°

 


	17. Siebzehntes Türchen

„Sahen sich Nora und Godric wirklich so ähnlich?“, fragte Tara und betrachtete wieder das Gemälde.

„Wir haben dem Maler damals erzählt, dass sie Geschwister sind, deswegen hat er vermutlich die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen ein wenig stärker betont, aber ja, sie sahen sich auch tatsächlich sehr ähnlich“, antwortete Eric und nippte an seinem Blut.

„Und was warst du? Der böse Onkel?“ Tara drehte sich grinsend zu ihm um.

Eric zuckte die Achseln. „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Das Ganze war Noras Idee. Sie hat den Maler ausgesucht, sich die Komposition ausgedacht und so weiter. Godrics und meine Aufgabe bestand nur darin, stillzuhalten.“ Eric hielt kurz inne und musterte das Porträt mit einem kleinen Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Tara zuwandte. „Aber meistens habe ich mich als Noras Ehemann ausgegeben, nachdem Nora zu uns kam. Davor waren Godric und ich häufig Brüder oder ein paar Mal hat er auch meinen Neffen gespielt, aber es hat ihm nicht so gut gefallen, sich von mir herumkommandieren lassen zu müssen.“

„Wie war er?“, fragte Tara vorsichtig. Dass Eric plötzlich bereit war, Einzelheiten seines langen Lebens mit ihr zu teilen, erschien ihr immer noch seltsam und sie saß angespannt auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, immer bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen, sollte sie unbedacht eine Grenze überschreiten.

Erics Blick wanderte in die Ferne. „Mächtig. Klug. Bedachtsam“, sagte er langsam. „Und dann auch wieder fröhlich, aufbrausend. Furchterregend und sanftmütig. Wenn man tausend Jahre lang sein Leben miteinander geteilt hat, ist es unmöglich, den Anderen mit nur wenigen Worten zu beschreiben.“

Tara dachte an Pam, die unnahbare Diva, leidenschaftliche Geliebte, selbstlose Beschützerin und verletzliche Frau, und nickte verstehend.

Erics Blick umfasste Tara und sah sie streng an. „Er war der größte Vampir, den es jemals auf dieser Welt gegeben hat oder geben wird. Niemand kommt an ihn heran und sein Blut in sich zu tragen, ist die größte Ehre, die einem Vampir zukommen kann. Vergiss das nie!“

Tara erwiderte Erics eindringlichen Blick beklommen. „Okay“, sagte sie unsicher und fragte sich, ob Eric mehr von ihr erwartete, doch er schien zufrieden.

„Godric wurde im Jahr 50 vor Christus zum Vampir“, fuhr er fort. „Er wandelte mich 930 und Nora 1665. Als Teil dieser Blutlinie solltest du das wissen. Er war über hundert Jahre lang Sheriff von Bezirk 9 in Texas und das auf eigenen Wunsch. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er ohne weiteres König oder sogar Wächter werden können.“

Tara dankte Willa in Gedanken für ihre Unterweisungen in Vampirgeschichte und -politik. So musste sie sich vor Eric nicht die Blöße geben, verwirrt nachzufragen, was ein Wächter war. Pam hatte auf diesen Teil ihrer Bildung immer wenig Wert gelegt und Tara hatte sich auch nicht sonderlich dafür interessiert.

„Warum ist er in die Sonne gegangen?“, fragte sie.

Erics Gesicht verschloss sich sofort und Tara wurde augenblicklich klar, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Sie hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Diese Frage brannte ihr unter den Nägeln, seit Pam ihr das erste Mal erzählt hatte, dass Godric sich umgebracht hatte, doch sie hätte es besser wissen müssen, als ausgerechnet Eric danach zu fragen.

Sie duckte sich unter Erics düsterem Blick. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte sie. „Ich wollte nicht-...“

„Pam hätte dir das nicht erzählen sollen“, fiel Eric ihr harsch ins Wort. „Es hat dein Bild von ihm getrübt. Godric war viel mehr als der Vampir, der in die Sonne gegangen ist. Er war stark, mächtig und klug. Halte dir das vor Augen. Er kannte keine Furcht, selbst bei seinem letzten Gang nicht. Wage es niemals, schlecht von ihm zu denken oder ihn gar als schwach anzusehen.“

„Werde ich nicht“, versprach Tara gehorsam und rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Allmählich wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, den Raum verlassen zu dürfen.

„Und ehre das Blut, das durch mich und Pam in deinen Adern fließt. Es ist heilig.“

Tara nickte.

„Gut.“ Eric wandte den Blick von ihr ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Du darfst gehen.“

Tara erhob sich erleichtert und ging raschen Schrittes zur Tür, froh, so glimpflich davon gekommen zu sein. Und als sie im Vorbeigehen noch einen Blick auf das Bild warf, war sie seltsam berührt von dem Ausdruck der ernsten, blauen Augen, die bis in die Tiefe ihrer Gedanken zu schauen schienen.

„Godric“, flüsterte sie leise, als sie hinaus in den Flur trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

  


  


°°°

 


	18. Achtzehntes Kapitel

„Na, alles gut bei euch?“, erkundigte sich Willa. „Wollt ihr noch was trinken?“

„Alles wunderbar“, entgegnete Bill. „Komm, setz dich zu uns.“ Einladend hielt er ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Willa ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm zum Sofa ziehen. Rasch rückte Jonathan zur Seite, damit sie zwischen den beiden Männern Platz fand.

„Bereust du es schon, uns alle unter ein Dach geholt zu haben?“, fragte Bill und musterte sie mitfühlend.

„Nein.“ Mit einem Lächeln sah Willa zu ihm und drückte seine Hand.

„Ich bin auch wirklich froh und dankbar, dass du es getan hast.“

„Trotz Widerstand, meinst du?“

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit mehr gerechnet hatte“, gestand Bill.

„Eric war bis jetzt erstaunlich ruhig“, stimmte Willa nachdenklich zu. „Allerdings war ich eben im Esszimmer und…“

„Das war nichts“, unterbrach Bill sie eilig.

„In Sachen Eric muss ich schon lange nicht mehr geschont werden. Wenn er also irgendetwas gemacht hat, dann sag es mir bitte.“

„Naja… Er hat mich bedroht, keine Minute nachdem ich die Schwelle eures Hauses übertreten habe. Aber ansonsten…“ Jonathan winkte ab.

Mit betroffenen Mienen wandten Bill und Willa sich ihm zu.

„Ja, das tut mir leid“, entschuldige sich Willa. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen war nicht zu übersehen.

„Schon in Ordnung, ihr habt mich schließlich gewarnt.“ Jonathan lächelte schief. „Allerdings lagen Theorie und Praxis in diesem Fall doch recht weit auseinander. Dein Macher ist sehr…“

„Angsteinflößend?“, bot Willa an.

„Unverschämt?“, fügte Bill hinzu.

„Sagen wir beeindruckend“, beendete Jonathan seinen Satz. „Und er ist groß. Geradezu riesig, wenn man so vor ihm steht.“ Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, das ist ein Problem“, pflichtete Willa ihm bei.

„Eines, das er zu gerne ausspielt.“ Bill schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „An diese Drohgebärden wirst du dich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen, wenn du dich in seinem Umfeld bewegst. Aber hey, wir leben alle noch und Tara und ich könnten wirklich ganze Regale mit seinen Tiraden füllen.“

„Da fühle ich mich gleich sicherer, danke“, brummte Jonathan.

Willa legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Er ist eben ein alter Wikinger. Da kann man nichts machen.“

Jonathan zog kritisch die Brauen zusammen. „Ich habe als Student an einer Reportage über Frauen mitgearbeitet, die Opfer ihrer vampirischen Lebensgefährten geworden sind, und bei dem, was ihr mir so über den berühmten Eric Northman erzählt habt, gehen bei mir wirklich alle Alarmglocken los.“

„Du weißt doch, wie die alten Vampire sind.“

„Und du weißt, dass ich ein hohes Alter nicht als Entschuldigung akzeptiere.“

„Genauso wenig wie ich…“ Beruhigend rieb Willa seinen Arm. „Eric ist wie ein Vater und Freund für mich, wir verstehen uns gut. Wäre es anders, würde ich nicht mehr hier leben.“

Jonathan zwinkerte ihr zu. „Gegen dieses Argument komme ich wohl nicht an. Wer würde Willa Burrell schon jemals klein kriegen?“

„Ein alter Wikinger jedenfalls nicht“, bestätigte Bill.

„In Sachen Schmeicheleien steht ihr ihm übrigens in nichts nach“, bemerkte Willa und warf den beiden einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Im Gegensatz zu seinen, fußen unsere jedoch stets auf der Wahrheit.“

„Natürlich…“

„Wann kommt ihr nur endlich in die USA zurück?“, fragte Bill. „Wir könnten dich gut da drüben gebrauchen.“

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Eine Weile werden wir wohl noch hierbleiben, denke ich. Eric mag das Haus und die Gegend.“

„Wie lange brauchst du jeden Tag zur Arbeit?“

„Lang… Aber ich habe auch eine Wohnung in Stockholm, falls es einen Notfall gibt. Im Übrigen macht mir die Arbeit hier in Europa sehr viel Spaß. Auch wenn ich euch und Bon Temps natürlich vermisse“, fügte Willa hinzu.

„Eric scheint deine Arbeit bei der VU inzwischen ja auch wirklich akzeptiert zu haben.“

Willa nickte, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir sind uns hier draußen sehr nah, wisst ihr? Gerade jetzt im Winter kommt kaum jemand hier hoch und solange wir niemanden einladen, sind wir ganz für uns. Ich denke, diese Zeit haben wir gebraucht. Und auch er braucht sie… Eric ist viel ruhiger, seit wir wieder in Schweden sind, ausgeglichener.“

„Es ist seine Heimat. Mir geht es in Bon Temps nicht anders“, erzählte Bill.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, deine Vorfahren hätten sich damals ein etwas belebteres Fleckchen ausgesucht, um Wurzeln zu schlagen“, seufzte Jonathan. „Gebt mir Flugzeuglärm, Autoabgase und grimmig schauende, ewigschweigende Nachbarn. Vor allem die!“

„Kam die alte Mrs. Fowler Bellefleur wieder zum Kaffeeklatsch vorbei?“, neckte Willa ihn.

„Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht bei den wöchentlichen Kirchenblättchen mitschreiben möchte.“ Jonathan rollte mit den Augen.

„Mit deinen Referenzen sollte es kein Problem für dich sein, den Job zu bekommen. New York Times, Washington Post… Sie würden dich sicher mit Kusshand nehmen.“

„Ja, der Meinung war sie ebenfalls. Allerdings hat sie mich auch schon getadelt: Ich wäre zu kritisch und sähe immer alles viel zu schwarz. Aber daran wäre wohl allein meine Jugend schuld. Sie ist jedenfalls sehr optimistisch, dass sich das noch rauswachsen wird. Und bei den Blättchen würde der Reverend ja immer nochmal drüber lesen, also würden wir das schon hinbekommen.“

„Ihr zwei seid so niedlich“, lachte Willa.

„New York, New York… I want to wake up in a city that never sleeps“, zitierte Jonathan wehmütig.

„In Europa gibt es auch Städte“, gab Willa zu bedenken.

„Sobald Mrs. Fowler Bellefleur und ich dich für alt genug befunden haben, sehen wir weiter“, bremste Bill die Beiden in ihrer Planung.

Jonathans Augen verengten sich leicht. „Ich wusste immer, dass du mit dieser Frau unter einer Decke steckst. Mein journalistischer Spürsinn funktioniert nämlich nach wie vor einwandfrei.“

„Wenn man in Bon Temps auf dem Laufenden bleiben will, wendet man sich an die alte Mrs. Fowler Bellefleur“, belehrte Bill ihn sichtlich amüsiert. „Und wenn man Teil der Dorfgemeinschaft werden will, tut man ebenfalls gut daran, sich mit ihr gutzustellen.“

„Will ich das?“, zweifelte Jonathan.

„Willst du“, beschied Bill im väterlichen Ton.

„Da habe ich wohl das Kleingedruckte in Bill Comptons Abkömmlingsvertrag überlesen.“

Willa warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. „Bill gibt es nicht ohne Bon Temps.“

Jonathan seufzte tief und wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Bevor ich es vergesse: Ist deine Schwester in Tara verliebt?“

„Ja, natürlich, auch wenn Pam sich eher die Zunge abbeißen würde, als es zuzugeben.“

„Unfassbar…“, entgegnete Jonathan und tauschte einen ungläubigen Blick mit Bill.

Der hob nur hilflos die Hände. „Jessicas siebter Sinn.“

Resigniert schüttelte Jonathan den Kopf. „Willa, deine Familie ist wirklich ein wenig…“

„Verkorkst?“ Tara lehnte sich an die offene Tür und sah zu ihnen herüber. „Streich noch das _‚ein wenig‘_ und ich stimme dir hundertprozentig zu.“

„Hey“, begrüßte Willa sie erfreut. „Hast du Pam gefunden?“

„Nein, dafür Eric.“

„Oh…“ Besorgt setzte Willa sich auf. „Alles okay?“

„Ich denke schon… Keine Ahnung, muss dieses Treffen erstmal verdauen. Ist Pam hier zufälligerweise vorbeigekommen?“

„Vor wenigen Minuten“, bestätigte Bill.

„Verflucht noch eins!“, schimpfte Tara. Eine zornige Falte bildete sich zwischen ihren Brauen. „Das hier ist kein Haus, sondern ein verdammtes Labyrinth. Gibt es irgendeine Karte oder einen Trick, um sich hier zurechtzufinden?“

„Immer links halten?“, schlug Jonathan vor und fing sich dafür einen bösen Blick.

„Ich kann dir suchen helfen“, bot Willa an und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Bill hielt zurück.

„Bleibt ihr mal hier.“ Er erhob sich und ging zu Tara hinüber. „Na komm, vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei.“  


  


°°°

 


	19. Neunzehntes Türchen

„Ich vermisse dich auch“, sagte Jessica wehmütig, „aber in ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder in Bon Temps und dann holen wir unsere Weihnachtsfeier nach.“ Sie lächelte auf Jasons Worte. „Ich dich auch.“

„Wie ungeheuer süß“, erklang es spöttisch hinter ihr und als Jessica sich herumdrehte, entdeckte sie Pam, die an der Wand lehnte und gequält das Gesicht verzogen hatte. „Ich könnte direkt auf einen Stapel Rosamunde-Pilcher-Romane kotzen.“

Jessica verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du Tara gefunden?“, fragte sie ablenkend.

„Nein.“ Pam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und da ich nicht einsehe, ihr weiter hinterher zu laufen, werde ich jetzt einfach hier stehen bleiben und mich von ihr finden lassen.“

„Und du könntest dich nicht vielleicht woanders von Tara finden lassen?“, schlug Jessica wenig subtil vor.

Pam winkte mit einem boshaften Funkeln in den Augen ab. „Du brauchst dich von mir in deinem Liebesgeflüster mit deinem tumben Weiberhelden nicht stören lassen. Nur weiter! Vielleicht bringt es ja Licht in das Mysterium, warum sich eine einigermaßen ansehnliche und vernunftbegabte Vampirin von Jason Stackhouse vögeln lässt.“

„Natürlich Pam, wer sonst“, sagte Jessica ins Telefon. „Und ich glaube fast, sie flirtet mit mir.“

Pam hob eine Braue. „Du hast es wirklich nötiger, als ich dachte.“

Jessica ignorierte sie. Sie lauschte Jason, dann kicherte sie und warf einen belustigten Blick in Pams Richtung. „Da hast du natürlich Recht.“

Blitzschnell stand Pam neben Jessica und entwand ihr das Handy. „Sei bloß vorsichtig, Jason Stackhouse, oder ich lasse meinen Abkömmling auf dich los. Du erinnerst dich noch an das letzte Mal, als du geglaubt hast, es mit Tara aufnehmen zu können?“ Pam grinste hinterhältig und gab Jessica das Handy zurück.

„Das wirst du ihm ewig vorhalten, oder?“, flüsterte Jessica und murmelte beruhigende, liebevolle Worte ins Handy.

„Oh ja“, antwortete Pam gedehnt. „Einer der schönsten Augenblicke meines Lebens: Zuzusehen, wie mein Abkömmling Bills Abkömmling und gleichzeitig Sookies Bruder in die Schranken weist. Gott, ich könnte Tara schon wieder ficken, wenn ich nur daran denke.“

„Das ist doch gut zu wissen“, ertönte es hinter ihnen und Tara bog mit Bill um die Ecke.

„Sieh an, wer da endlich aufkreuzt, um mir das versprochene Geschenk zu geben“, flötete Pam und drehte sich zu Tara herum.

„Wenn du warten würdest, wo wir uns verabredet haben, hättest du das Geschenk schon längst.“

„Wenn du endlich mal so packen würdest, dass du deine Sachen auch wiederfindest, müsste ich nicht ständig auf dich warten.“

„Ist Pam schon wieder auf der Tara-Geschichte rumgeritten?“, fragte Bill Jessica leise.

Jessica nickte.

„Wie trägt er es?“, fragte Bill mitfühlend.

„Nicht so gut“, wisperte Jessica und sagte etwas lauter: „Bill ist gerade aufgekreuzt. Du wolltest noch mit ihm reden, oder?“ Jessica hielt Bill das Handy hin. „Mach dich auf ein längeres Telefonat gefasst“, sagte sie zwinkernd, „Sookie und Familie stehen neben ihm und wollen auch unbedingt ihren Bill-Anteil.“

Bill grinste und nahm das Handy entgegen. „Hallo, Jason! Wie geht’s dir?“

„Na, wieder jemanden in blutige Tränen gestürzt?“, fragte Tara, während Bill um die Ecke verschwand.

„Offensichtlich“, antwortete Pam zufrieden. „Aber Vampir-Bill kam ja auf schnellstem Wege herbeigeeilt, um die Tränchen seines Stammhalters zu trocknen.“

„Wie geht’s Jason und Sookie?“, fragte Tara an Jessica gewandt.

„Gut.“ Jessica lächelte. „Grace und Charlotte sind begeistert von ihrem Vampir-Großonkel. Er muss immer direkt nach Einbruch der Dämmerung bei Sookie antanzen, damit sie noch genug Zeit zum Toben haben, bevor die Kleinen ins Bett müssen.“

Pam verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Könnten wir aufhören, über deine jugendliche Geschmacksverirrung und missratene Feengören zu sprechen?“ Sie streckte fordernd ihre Hand aus. „Mein Geschenk, bitte!“

Tara neigte den Kopf. „Weißt du, ich glaube, vorher würde ich gerne deinen Kommentar von vorhin vertiefen.“

Pam lächelte anzüglich. „Vertiefen, ja?“ Sie legte einen Arm um Taras Taille und ließ ihre Finger lockend unter ihren Pullover wandern. „Ich liebe deine Wortwahl, Baby. Und soll ich dir etwas verraten, was wir ebenfalls in diese _Vertiefung_ mit einbeziehen könnten?“ Sie neigte ihren Kopf zu Taras Ohr. „Eric hat mir seinen geheimen Blutvorrat gezeigt.“

Tara grinste. „Soll ich dir auch etwas verraten?“, entgegnete sie mit funkelndem Blick. „Ich habe oben im Badezimmer eine riesige Badewanne gefunden.“

Pam schloss genüsslich die Augen. „Das klingt, als ob man das ganz dringend miteinander verbinden sollte. Jetzt sofort“, raunte sie und zog Tara ohne viel Federlesens den Flur hinunter.

„Bis später“, sagte Tara zu Jessica, ehe sie sich beeilte, Pam zu folgen.

Jessica sah ihnen grinsend nach, dann drehte sie sich suchend um die eigene Achse. „Wo ist jetzt eigentlich Bill mit meinem Handy abgeblieben?“, murmelte sie.

  


  


°°°

 


	20. Zwanzigstes Türchen

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, seufzte Willa gegen Jonathans Lippen und vergrub ihre Finger in den kurzen Haaren.

„Wenn Bill mich nicht bald auch für längere Zeit alleine verreisen lässt, drehe ich noch durch“, presste Jonathan undeutlich hervor, bevor sie in einem weiteren Kuss versanken.

„Das dauert bestimmt noch“, klagte Willa, nachdem sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Verträumt musterte sie sein Gesicht. Ihre Finger malten sanft seine Braue nach, glitten über seine Schläfe hin zu seiner Wange, nur um ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Ich hätte doch meine ganz persönliche Aufpasserin“, raunte Jonathan und streichelte über ihre Oberschenkel. „Und ich würde auch vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Wohnung bleiben.“

„Aber dann würdest du ja gar nichts von Stockholm sehen.“

„Auf Stockholm kann ich noch ein paar Jahre warten“, erwiderte Jonathan. Mit beiden Händen befreite er ihr Gesicht von den langen braunen Strähnen und grinste sie an. „Auf dich nicht.“

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Willas Lippen auf und langsam sank sie zurück auf seinen Schoß. Jonathan stöhnte verhalten auf, als sie dabei über die harte Beule rieb, die sich bereits unter seiner Anzughose abzeichnete. Eilig richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Entschuldige“, bat sie zerknirscht.

„Schon… schon gut“, versicherte Jonathan und sah mit lustverhangenen Augen zu ihr auf. „Wenn wir nicht weitergehen können, sollten wir jetzt besser aufhören.“

„Ja, du hast Recht.“ Willa nickte leicht. „Jeden Moment könnte jemand reinkommen.“

„Ja…“

„Und ich bin die Gastgeberin.“

„Noch dazu eine sehr gute“, bemerkte Jonathan, bevor er fortfuhr sich ihre Schlüsselbeine entlang zu küssen.

Willa legte den Kopf zurück und stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus. „Und da gehört sich das sicher nicht.“

„Sicher nicht“, pflichtete Jonathan ihr bei. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie gut dir dieses Kleid steht?“ Er strich über den dunkelvioletten Stoff, der sich eng an ihren schlanken Körper schmiegte.

Willa schloss die Augen. „Danke“, stieß sie hervor, während sie jeder seiner Berührungen nachspürte.

„Neu?“ Jonathan drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter.

„Da hat ein neuer Laden aufgemacht in der Nähe der… Ich kann nicht warten!“, rief Willa und schob ihn von sich.

„Gott sei Dank“, stöhnte Jonathan und schaute atemlos zu ihr auf.

„Eric ist auch Gastgeber. Er kann sich mal um alle kümmern.“

„Egal, was du jetzt sagst, ich werde dir immer zustimmen.“

Willa nickte entschlossen und stieg von ihm herunter. „Aber nicht hier“, beschied sie mit leiser Stimme. „Wir müssen in dein Zimmer.“

„Okay. Warum fangen wir an zu flüstern?“, fragte Jonathan und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Sicherer“, erklärte Willa.

Jonathan horchte auf. „Sollten wir vielleicht noch die Konsequ-…“

„Psscht…“ Vorsichtig pirschte Willa zur Wohnzimmertür und linste in den Flur. „Komm“, wisperte sie, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass die Luft rein war, und hieß Jonathan mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung an, näher zu kommen. „Zum Glück sind die Gästezimmer unten.“

Jonathan schlich hinter ihr geduckt an der Wand entlang. „Werde ich diese Nacht überleben?“

„Er erwischt uns schon nicht“, versicherte Willa und schaute um die nächste Ecke.

„Dir ist klar, dass das in keiner Weise beruhigend ist?“, zischte Jonathan und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor.

Willa hauchte ihm schnell einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel, bevor sie sich weiterschob. „Fremd, Bills Abkömmling und Journalist… Das ist unter diesem Dach nun mal eine hochexplosive Mischung.“

„Das solltet ihr vielleicht das nächste Mal mit auf die Einladung schreiben.“

„Da kommt jemand.“ Rasch ging Willa hinter einer großen Pflanze in die Knie und zog Jonathan mit sich.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Teenager“, flüsterte er und rückte so nah wie möglich an sie heran.

Willa grinste ihm zu. „Bist du ja auch.“

„Der Witz wird nie alt werden, was?“

„Nie.“

Jonathan wischte ein Blatt zur Seite, was ihm ins Gesicht hing, und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Flur. „Das hier ist wirklich das beschissenste Versteck, das ich je gesehen habe.“

Willa kicherte leise und lehnte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß.“

„Warum hocken wir dann immer noch hier?“

„Kurzschlussreaktion“, gestand Willa, während sie versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Wir sollten woanders hingehen“, sagte Jonathan, doch auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten bereits verräterisch.

„Ich kann nicht.“

„Wird er mich dann eigentlich zum Duell fordern oder steht dein Macher eher auf den kurzen Prozess?“, erkundigte sich Jonathan, während er Willas bebenden Körper hielt.

„Kurzer Prozess“, erklärte Willa.

„Dann habe ich ja nichts zu befürchten.“

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz.“ Sie lugte durch die Zweige. „Er kommt!“

Sie kauerten sich zusammen.

„Behalte mich stets in deinem Herzen“, hauchte Jonathan. „Den Helden, der sich für deine Liebe opferte.“

„Sei still“, wies Willa ihn kaum hörbar zurecht.

„Lass mich wenigstens schon mal riechen“, erklang in diesem Moment Taras Stimme und sie und Pam betraten den Flur.

„Du darfst es gleich von meinem Körper lecken, Süße“, schnurrte Pam. „Nachdem du mir mein Geschenk gegeben hast.“

Tara wirbelte sie herum und drückte Pam gegen die nächste Wand. „Zieh zuerst dein Kleid aus“, verlangte sie und küsste sie gierig.

„Wehe, es ist was Selbstgemachtes.“ Warnend zog Pam Taras Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. „Dann kannst du das hier vergessen.“ Sie schob Tara wieder von sich und wedelte lockend mit einer Flasche vor ihrer Nase herum.

„Dann kannst du auch meine Zunge vergessen“, erwiderte Tara, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

Rasch versuchten Willa und Jonathan, sich noch kleiner zu machen.

„Weißt du eigentlich noch, wo die Badewanne steht, oder hast du das auch schon wieder vergessen?“

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir es gleich hier machen?“, schlug Tara vor. „Und dann nochmal in der Badewanne?“

Jonathan schüttelte nur flehend den Kopf, während Willa ihre Lippen gegen ihre angezogenen Knie presste, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Du hast es also vergessen“, seufzte Pam.

„Habe ich nicht.“

„Und dann schlägst du mir trotzdem vor, es in diesem Flur zu treiben? Du hast hier nicht eines deiner verlausten Mädchen vor dir“, erinnerte Pam sie schnippisch.

„Mein Fehler, Barbie“, entgegnete Tara und schmiegte sich erneut an Pam, um sie zu küssen, als sie gerade die Pflanze passierten.

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich doch schon ein Schlückchen kosten“, überlegte Pam, während die Beiden um die nächste Ecke bogen. Das Ploppen eines Korkens war zu vernehmen. „Mönch…“

„Fuck…“, stieß Tara genüsslich hervor.

„Jetzt stell dir noch meine Brüste dazu vor…“

Im nächsten Moment waren die Beiden verschwunden.

Erleichtert atmete Jonathan auf. „Das war knapp.“

„Woher haben sie das Blut?“, fragte Willa und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung, ich bin nur froh, dass sie es erst dahinten aufgemacht haben“, meinte Jonathan und zog Willa am Arm zu sich heran. „Es ist übrigens nicht die feine Art, dem Opfer vorzugaukeln, dass es gleich seinem Henker gegenübersteht.“

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass er kommt“, verteidigte sich Willa.

Jonathan beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. „Natürlich…“

„Du hättest ja auch hören können, dass es zwei Frauen sind.“

„Babyvampir“, führte Jonathan mit einem Schulterzucken an.

„Jetzt plötzlich?“, neckte ihn Willa und legte ihm ihre Arme um den Hals.

„Wenn ihr schon immer eure Witze darüber reißt, darf ich es auch als Ausrede benutzen.“

Willa gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, dass die Beiden uns nicht bemerkt haben.“

„Ich habe dein Versteck anscheinend doch unterschätzt“, entschuldigte sich Jonathan schmunzelnd.

„Glaubst du denn jetzt, dass sie sich lieben?“

„Ich glaube, dass die Beiden ziemlich geil aufeinander sind.“

„Das wohl auch“, gestand Willa und ließ sich noch näher an Jonathan heranziehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Taras Vorschlag folgen und es gleich hier machen“, schlug er vor und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

Ein Schauder erfasste Willa und sie schloss wohlig die Augen. „Zu gefährlich…“

„Aber wir haben doch deine Zauberpflanze“, erinnerte Jonathan sie. Er hob ihr Kinn an, um sanft ihren Hals zu liebkosen. „Damit sind wir doch praktisch unsichtbar.“

„Seid ihr nicht“, ertönte eine Stimme, gefolgt von einem Räuspern.

Erschrocken fuhren Willa und Jonathan herum.

„Verdammt, Jess!“, schimpfte Jonathan und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Willst du uns umbringen?“

„Ihr treibt es hier mitten auf dem Flur“, beschwerte sich Jessica. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet es noch vor Eric geheim halten.“

„Wollen wir auch“, erwiderte Willa. Eilig stand sie auf und rückte ihr Kleid zurecht. Jonathan folgte ihr mit einem Seufzen.

„Dann solltet ihr euch wirklich einen anderen Platz suchen.“

„Ja, wir wollten auch gerade in Jonathans Zimmer.“

„Weshalb wir uns in Ninjamanier durchs Haus gepirscht haben“, fügte Jonathan hinzu. Er und Willa tauschten ein breites Grinsen.

„Aha… Und warum habt ihr da hinter dem Strauch gehockt?“

„Drohender Kontakt mit dem Feind.“

Jessica schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Habt ihr hier irgendwo Feenblut versteckt oder was ist mit euch los?“

„Fernbeziehung ist los“, erklärte Jonathan.

„Ah, okay, ich verstehe…“ Jessica zwinkerte ihnen verschwörerisch zu.

„Allerdings befinden wir uns hier im Haus ihres Machers, der mich umbringt, wenn er davon erfährt.“

„Übertreibt ihr nicht ein wenig? Ich meine, es geht um Eric. Als hätte der was dagegen, wenn seine Abkömmlinge Sex haben“, merkte Jessica zweifelnd an.

Jonathan umfasste ihre Schultern. „Tod und Verderben, Schwesterlein. Und deshalb brauchen wir dich.“

„Was?“ Verwundert sahen Jessica und Willa ihn an.

„Hast du Zeit?“

„Naja, eigentlich suche ich gerade Bill. Der ist mit meinem Handy verschwunden und ich wollte noch mit Jason…“

„Also ja. Wo müssen wir lang?“

Willa bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen.

„Du musst uns helfen, Jess.“

„Aber Jason…“, begann Jessica und schaute sehnsüchtig zurück.

„Wenn Bill einmal Sookies Familie am Ohr hat, ist er nicht vor einer Stunde fertig.“

„Hm.“ Jessica brummte unwillig, ließ sich aber von Jonathan mitziehen. „Was soll ich tun?“

„Wache stehen.“

„Ich soll vor eurem Zimmer Wache stehen, während ihr miteinander schlaft?“, rief Jessica und sah zwischen den Beiden umher.

„Ein bisschen leiser“, bat Willa und blickte sich alarmiert um.

„Du sollst einfach nur ihren Macher von der Tür fernhalten“, bat Jonathan.

„Äh…“ Jessica deutet auf sich. „Gerade mal Anfang vierzig?“

„Bitte“, schaltete sich nun auch Willa ein. „Eigentlich spüre ich ja seine Präsenz, aber wenn Jonathan und ich…“ Sie stockte. „Wir kriegen dann kaum noch was mit.“

„Du weißt genau, wie ich werde, wenn Eric so vor mir steht“, erinnerte Jessica sie verzweifelt. „Er wird sofort merken, dass was nicht stimmt.“

Sie kamen vor einer Tür zum Stehen und Jonathan drehte sie noch einmal entschieden zu sich herum.

„Du beschwerst dich immer, dass du bei mir nicht große Schwester spielen darfst. Hier bekommst du die Gelegenheit. Dein kleiner Bruder braucht dich! Dringend!“, beschwor er sie und griff nach ihren Händen. „Bitte, Jess.“

„Bitte“, bekräftige Willa und sah sie aus großen, flehenden Augen an.

Jessica stöhnte auf. „Ihr lasst mir ja keine Wahl…“

„Danke!“ Jonathan drückte sie kurz an sich, bevor er Willa einen Arm um die Taille legte und die Tür aufstieß.

„Fang von Jason an, wenn er kommt“, riet Willa ihr noch. „Und danke, Jess, hast was gut.“

„Jaja, verschwindet schon. Und macht schnell!“

  


  


°°°

 


	21. Einundzwanzigstes Türchen

Nervös wickelte Jessica eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger, während sie vor Jonathans Zimmer auf und ab lief.

„Macht schon“, murmelte sie und sah sich um. „Ihr müsst niemandem etwas beweisen, wisst ihr“, fügte sie etwas lauter hinzu.

Als sie noch immer keine Antwort erhielt, stöhnte Jessica frustriert auf und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür an die Wand. „Ich habe aber sowas von was gut bei euch…“

Mit der Spitze ihres Schuhs stocherte sie an der Kante des Teppichs herum, der zu ihren Füßen lag, ein weiterer kläglicher Versuch, sich irgendwie abzulenken.

„Hey, wenn ich da auch nur den kleinsten Knick sehen sollte, wirst du für den Schaden aufkommen.“

Jessica zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. „Entschuldigung“, stotterte sie, während sie sich eilig aufrichtete.

Eric begutachtete den Teppich mit mürrischer Miene, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Brummen wieder Jessica zuwandte. „Wo ist dein Macher?“

„Ähm…“ Sie strich fahrig über ihr blaues Kleid. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?“, fuhr Eric ungeduldig fort.

„Er hat mit Jason telefoniert und ist mit meinem Handy weggelaufen. Deshalb… Deshalb suche ich ihn eigentlich auch. Jason und ich waren noch nicht fertig und er…“

Eric rollte mit den Augen. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde es mich interessieren, was du mit Jason Stackhouse am Telefon treibst?“ Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Verflucht, Bill…“

„Was willst du denn von ihm?“, fragte Jessica und linste vorsichtig zur Tür.

„Ein ‚ _nicht nur_ ‘ einlösen.“

Verwirrt runzelte Jessica die Stirn.

„Vergiss es“, winkte Eric ab. „Wenn du ihn siehst, erinnerst du ihn daran, dass das hier mein Haus ist, also auch meine Regeln. Klar?“

Jessica nickte.

„Meine Erziehung war nicht ganz umsonst, wie ich sehe“, meinte Eric zufrieden. „Gut, dann geh jetzt mal schön weitersuchen.“ Er zupfte sein schwarzes Jackett an den Ärmeln zurecht. „Und grüß deinen Loverboy von mir. Sag ihm, dass er mir noch ein paar Träume schuldet…“ Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zwinkerte Eric Jessica zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich daran machte, zu gehen.

Angespannt rang Jessica ihre Hände und ein erleichterter Laut entkam ihren Lippen, als er sich wirklich von ihr entfernte. In nächsten Augenblick stand Eric wieder vor ihr.

Mit finsterer Miene beugte er sich zu ihr herab. „Okay, Mädchen, was verschweigst du mir hier?“

„Gar nichts“, versicherte Jessica hastig.

„Ist Bill da drin?“ Eric ruckte mit dem Kinn Richtung Tür.

Jessica schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Ooh, sie kann ja auch die Wahrheit sagen, nett… Geht es um seinen Journalisten?“

Unruhig wich Jessica dem stechenden Blick aus.

„Also, ja. Was macht er da drin?“

Alarmiert schaute Jessica dabei zu, wie sich Erics Hand der Türklinke näherte und sprang im letzten Moment dazwischen. „Nichts!“

Misstrauisch hielt Eric inne. „Versuchst du gerade ernsthaft, mich davon abzuhalten, dieses Zimmer zu betreten?“

„Ja?“ Zaghaft schob sich Jessica weiter vor ihn und breitete etwas hilflos ihre Arme aus.

Eric beobachtete sie verdutzt dabei. Dann verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder. „Was geht da drin vor sich?“, grollte er.

„Jonathan ist gerade sehr beschäftigt“, erklärte Jessica zögernd.

„Mit was?“

„Es ist eine… eine Art Überraschung.“ Jessica verzog leicht das Gesicht über ihre Antwort.

„Willst du mich verarschen?“, zischte Eric und schloss konzentriert die Augen. „Wenn das irgendetwas mit…“ Er stockte. Dann riss er die Augen wieder auf. „Was sucht Willa da drin?“ Er machte einen Schritt vor und wollte Jessica von der Tür wegschieben, doch die stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen ihn.

„Du darfst da nicht rein“, stieß sie hervor.

Mit einem leisen Grollen packte Eric sie am Oberarm. „Der Spaß ist endgültig vorbei, Jessica. Ich werde jetzt da reingehen und du solltest dir zweimal überlegen, ob du dich mir wirklich nochmal in den Weg stellen willst.“

Jessica stolperte zur Seite. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einer Lösung, während sie dabei zusehen musste, wie Eric sich dem Raum näherte. Sie stieß frustriert die Luft aus. „Sex.“

„Wie bitte?“ Eric blieb erneut stehen und drehte ihr den Kopf zu. „Sex?“ Er ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten. „Ich denke nicht, dass Bill sonderlich begeistert davon wäre und ich will mir mein ‚ _nicht nur_ ‘ nicht verderben. Frag mich in zwanzig Jahren nochmal.“

„Jonathan und Willa“, versuchte Jessica es erneut. Zerknirscht schaute sie zur Tür. „Sie haben Sex.“

Entgeistert starrte Eric sie an. „Sie haben was?“

„Willa und…“

„Willa und Bills Abkömmling vögeln gerade miteinander in diesem Raum?“, unterbrach Eric sie ungläubig. Er deutete auf die Tür.

Jessica nickte zögerlich.

„Seit wann?“

„Naja, ich schätze, seit zwanzig Minuten oder so“, erwiderte Jessica und hob leicht die Schultern.

„Du willst mich nicht wütend erleben“, warnte Eric sie.

„Vielleicht sollte Willa dir das lieber erzählen.“

„Jessica…“, knurrte Eric leise und beugte sich zu ihr. „Seit wann?“

„Seit einem Jahr“, gestand sie kleinlaut.

„Ging es von ihm aus?“

„Keine Ahnung.“

„Du weißt wahrscheinlich mehr über Pams und Taras… _Sache_ , als die Beiden es jemals tun werden, aber bei deinem eigenen Bruder bist du plötzlich ahnungslos?“ Erics Augen glommen bedrohlich auf. „Willst du mich wirklich für so dumm verkaufen?“

„Sie kennen sich schon, seit er noch ein Mensch war. Und vor einem Jahr sind sie dann halt zusammengekommen.“

„Dachtet ihr tatsächlich, ihr würdet mit so einer Scheiße ungeschoren davonkommen?“

„Sie wollten einfach sehen, wie es läuft, bevor sie es dir erzählen“, versuchte Jessica ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ach ja? Ich glaube eher, dass dein Journalistenbruder Angst hatte, dass ich ihm in die Quere komme.“

„Er liebt Willa“, verteidigte Jessica ihren Bruder. „Er würde ihr nie schaden.“

„Diese Predigt durfte ich mir vorhin schon anhören. Sehen wir doch mal, was der von euch so hochverehrte Mr. Parker selbst dazu zu sagen hat, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin.“ Wütend entblößte Eric seine Fänge und wandte sich der Tür zu.

Jessicas Augen verengten sich und diesmal war sie es, die Eric am Arm packte. „Wenn du jetzt da rein gehst, wirst du Bills ‚ _nicht nur_ ‘ vergessen können.“

Eric bleckte verärgert die Zähne. „Du weißt noch nicht mal, was das bedeutet.“

„Aber ich weiß, dass, egal was es ist, Bill es dir nicht geben wird, wenn du Jonathan etwas antust.“

Erics Kiefer mahlten, während er seine Chancen abzuwiegen schien. Schließlich stieß er ein dunkles Grollen aus und ließ seine Fänge wieder verschwinden. „Clever gespielt, Rotschopf.“

Erleichtert sanken Jessicas Schultern herab.

„Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei“, fügte Eric hinzu, als er ihr Lächeln bemerkte. „Ihr gewinnt eine Schlacht, ich den Krieg. Pass lieber auf, dass sie dich dann nicht wieder an die vorderste Front stellen.“

  


  


°°°

 


	22. Zweiundzwanzigstes Türchen

Bill saß im Wohnzimmer und las, als Pam und Tara hereinkamen.

„Stören wir?“, fragte Tara vorsichtig.

„Auf keinen Fall“, erwiderte Bill und klappte das Buch zu. „Setzt euch!“

Tara lächelte und zog Pam zum Sofa hinüber. Pam setzte sich und Tara ließ sich neben ihr nieder, legte ihre Beine über Pams Oberschenkel und ergriff Pams Arm, um ihn um ihre Hüfte zu drapieren. Pam beobachtete ihre Tätigkeit ungläubig.

„Könntest du mir sagen, seit wann wir kuscheln?“, fragte sie säuerlich.

„Seit ich entschieden habe, dass Kaminfeuer in einem eingeschneiten, schwedischen Holzhaus romantisch ist und entsprechend gewürdigt werden muss“, antwortete Tara lächelnd und lehnte ihren Kopf an Pams Schulter.

Pam wollte ihren Arm um Taras Taille wegziehen, doch Tara hielt ihn geistesgegenwärtig fest. Die Beiden maßen sich einen Augenblick mit herausfordernden Blicken, dann resignierte Pam und ließ ihren Arm, wo er war. Tara seufzte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an Pam, die nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließlich anfing, mit Taras noch feuchtem Haar zu spielen. Ihre andere Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hals und legte sich über die Kette mit dem dunkelblauen Saphir, der die Farbe ihrer Augen vertiefte und obendrein ein zufriedenes Funkeln hineinzauberte.

Bill schmunzelte, als er die beiden beobachtete. Tara hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss Pams Streicheleinheiten sichtlich und obwohl Pam sich alle Mühe gab, ihre unbegeisterte Miene beizubehalten, entging es Bill doch nicht, dass sie Tara ein wenig enger an sich gezogen hatte und selbstvergessen mit den Lippen über ihren Scheitel strich.

„Wie läuft die Bar, Pam?“, fragte er.

Pam sah verwirrt hoch. „Hm? Oh, gut. Sehr gut. Nirgendwo gedeiht Verruchtheit so gut wie in Rom. Die Italiener lieben es, direkt nach dem Gottesdienst in eine Vampirbar zu rennen. Hat Bordelle im Bereich des Verbotenen abgelöst. Je mehr die Pfaffen wettern, desto besser läuft das Geschäft.“

„Und wenn man dann auch noch in Umlauf bringt, dass die Besitzerin eine ehemalige Hurenwirtin ist, erst recht“, murmelte Tara und gluckste leise. „Erinnerst du dich an den Pfarrer, der Weihwasser an unsere Haustür gesprenkelt hat?“

„Er hat gut geschmeckt. So... rein.“ Pam lächelte diabolisch. „Aber ich überlege, ob es nicht mal wieder Zeit für eine neue Stadt wird. Irgendwann ist diese Bigotterie doch ziemlich zum Kotzen. Der Nächsten, die einen Rosenkranz betet, während ich sie beiße, werde ich die Zunge rausreißen.“

„Schon was Bestimmtes im Auge?“, fragte Bill, doch ehe Pam antworten konnte, stiefelte Eric durch die Tür.

„Unsere Abkömmlinge schlafen miteinander!“

Tara öffnete verwundert ein Auge, während Bill fragend die Brauen hob. „Könntest du diese Aussage etwas präzisieren?“

„Na, Pam und Jessica sind es bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Eric mürrisch.

Pam schnaubte abfällig. „Mit Sicherheit nicht! Aber...“, sie neigte den Kopf, „...wenn ich mir jemanden aus der Familie aussuchen müsste, stünde der Rotschopf weit oben.“

„Keine Überraschung“, urteilte Tara und richtete sich ein wenig auf, „sie ist die Einzige mit einer Vagina.“

„Und dass deine Wahl auf Jason Stackhouse fallen würde, überrascht inzwischen auch keinen mehr, obwohl es mich jedes Mal wieder an deiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln lässt“, versetzte Pam.

„Ich vermute, du redest von Willa und Jonathan“, sagte Bill zu Eric.

„Selbstverständlich!“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Du weißt?“, fragte Eric gereizt.

„Das geht jetzt schon ein bisschen länger, Eric“, antwortete Bill belustigt.

„Und du nimmst das einfach so hin?“

„Warum auch nicht, ihre Macher ficken schließlich auch“, kommentierte Pam spöttisch.

Bill sah sie überrascht an, während sich auf Erics Gesicht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen ausbreitete.

Taras Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Jetzt verarschst du mich aber!“

„Glaub mir, nach hundert Jahren weiß man die Zeichen zu deuten.“

Tara sah entgeistert zwischen Eric und Bill hin und her.

„Ich fürchte, du bist gerade in ihrer Achtung gesunken“, meinte Pam zu Bill.

„Naja, so tief nun auch nicht“, erwiderte Tara, „du hast schließlich auch mal mit Eric geschlafen. Obwohl man dir zugutehalten kann, dass du ein Babyvampir warst und wahrscheinlich alles besprungen hast, was zwei Beine hatte.“

Pam öffnete empört den Mund, doch dann wiegte sie nachdenklich den Kopf und schloss ihn schließlich wieder.

„Vielen Dank, Pam“, brummte Eric und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Wo sie Recht hat...“, verteidigte sich Pam.

Tara kicherte, als sie Erics finsteren Blick sah.

„Trotzdem war der Sex mit Eric natürlich atemberaubend“, fügte Pam pflichtschuldig hinzu und verdrehte die Augen, als Eric ihr ob dieser Worte anzüglich zuzwinkerte.

„Braver Abkömmling“, lobte er. „Möchtest du dem noch etwas hinzufügen, Bill?“

„Nein“, antwortete Bill kurzangebunden.

„Schade, ich höre wirklich gerne ausgiebige Lobeshymnen, weißt du?“

„Okay, können wir bitte aufhören, über Erics Schwanz zu reden?“, fragte Tara. „Das zerstört die romantische Atmosphäre.“

„Heißt das, wir können aufhören, zu kuscheln?“, erkundigte sich Pam.

„Auf keinen Fall“, erwiderte Tara und ließ sich mit einem wohligen Schnurren wieder in Pams Umarmung sinken. „Die Vorstellung, dass ich die einzige in diesem Raum bin, die nicht mit Eric geschlafen hat, ist zwar verstörend, aber nicht so verstörend.“

Schritte näherten sich der Tür und im nächsten Moment erschien Jessica im Türrahmen. Sie wich Erics stechendem Blick in ihre Richtung kleinlaut aus und setzte sich auf den Schemel neben Bills Sessel. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln zog Bill ihr Handy aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr.

„Der Akku ist leer“, merkte Jessica spitz an.

„Entschuldige.“ Bill schaute tatsächlich ein wenig zerknirscht drein.

„Worum ging es gerade?“, fragte Jessica und schaute wieder in die Runde, wobei sie immer noch jeden Augenkontakt zu Eric vermied.

„Erics Sexleben“, antwortete Pam bereitwillig. „Beziehungsweise ging es ursprünglich darum, dass dein Macher mit Eric geschlafen hat.“ Sie grinste genüsslich, als Bill ihr einen strengen Blick zuwarf.

Jessica sah erstaunt zu Bill hoch. „Wirklich?“ Sie sah kurz zu Eric und dann wieder zurück. „War es das, was Eric mit seinem geheimnisvollen ' _nicht nur_ ' meinte?“

„Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln?“, fragte Bill in zunehmender Verzweiflung.

„Hach, Billy, du solltest dich nicht schämen, dass du diesem heißen Verlangen, das seit unserer ersten Begegnung in dir brodelt, endlich nachgegeben hast“, meinte Eric gönnerhaft.

Willa und Jonathan, die Hand in Hand das Wohnzimmer betraten, enthoben Bill einer Antwort.

„Gut, dass ihr alle hier seid“, sagte Willa und lächelte verlegen. „Wollen wir vielleicht auf die Veranda gehen? Es stehen Nordlichter am Himmel.“

  


°°°

 


	23. Dreiundzwanzigstes Türchen

Eric lehnte an dem Stamm einer großen Kastanie, während er die Anderen nachdenklich beobachtete, die sich in einiger Entfernung zu ihm in zwei Grüppchen zusammengefunden hatten. Tara hatte ihre Stirn an Pams Hals gelehnt und schaute gedankenverloren gen Himmel, während Pam mit den Fingern durch ihre schwarzen Locken fuhr. Immer wieder flüsterten sie einander leise Worte zu, schienen vollkommen versunken in ihrer eigenen Welt. Doch auf einmal, als hätte sie Erics Starren gespürt, drehte Pam leicht den Kopf in seine Richtung. Sie schenkte ihm über ihren Abkömmling hinweg ein Lächeln und Eric erwiderte es kaum merklich, bevor sie sich wieder Tara zuwandte und ihre Lippen suchte. Eric schaute eine Weile dabei zu, wie die beiden Frauen in einem zärtlichen Kuss versanken, bevor sein Blick zu Bill hinüber wanderte. Eine Hand auf Jessicas Schulter, lauschte er interessiert Jonathan, der gerade irgendetwas zu erzählen schien. Als er geendet hatte, lachte Jessica auf und hakte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen bei ihrem Bruder unter. Rechts von ihm fiel Willa ebenfalls in das Lachen ein. Ihre Augen schienen förmlich zu strahlen, als sich ihr und Jonathans Blick traf. In einer vertrauten Geste streichelte er ihr über den Handrücken und Eric sah, wie ihre Finger den seinen freudig entgegenkamen. Eric knirschte leise mit den Zähnen, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit eilig auf die knorrigen Äste über ihm, die sich unter dem plötzlich aufwallenden Nordwind wogten. Das alte Holz in seinem Rücken ächzte schwer und erzitterte mit einem gefährlichen Knacken...

  


… _Eric nahm einen Ast und fachte das Feuer noch ein wenig weiter an, bevor er ihn ebenfalls in die Flammen warf. Das nasse Holz zischte und pfiff und Eric musste ein Stück zur Seite weichen, als eine plötzliche Böe ihm den dichten Rauch direkt ins Gesicht trieb._

„ _Mmh, äußerst angenehm“, kommentierte Noras Stimme hinter ihm._

_Eric drehte sich um. „Stell dich nicht so an.“_

„ _Du hast gut reden“, erwiderte sie und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein paar der beißenden Schwaden zu vertreiben, die Godric und sie einhüllten. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, sind wir ihnen vollständig ausgeliefert.“_

„ _Statt rumzusitzen und Maulaffen feilzuhalten, könntet ihr einfach aufstehen und mir helfen“, bot Eric an, während er einen weiteren Arm Äste im Feuer verteilte._

_Mit einem wohligen Laut lehnte Nora sich zurück an Godrics Brust. „Wir schauen dir einfach so gerne beim Arbeiten zu. Ein höchst seltener Anblick, der genossen werden muss.“_

_Lachend wich sie den Zweigen aus, die Eric nach ihr warf._

„ _Ist das Feuer inzwischen nicht groß genug?“, fragte Godric, während er zwei kleine Holzstücke aus Noras Haaren pickte._

„ _Wo denkst du hin, Vater? Es ist doch erst für jeden im Umkreis von hundert Meilen sichtbar“, meinte Nora. Sie schloss wohlig die Augen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter._

_Godric grinste leicht und legte seine Arme um sie. „Gleich kann ich dich nicht mehr retten“, warnte er._

_Eric warf den Zweien einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er einen letzten dicken Ast ins Feuer legte. Dann trat er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zurück. „So ist es gut.“_

_Nora blinzelte träge und betrachtete die hohen Flammen. „Und was passiert jetzt?“_

„ _Jetzt…“ In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzt Eric sich zu den beiden und lehnte sich neben Godric an den Baum. „Schlachten wir ein paar Eber, essen ihr Fleisch und spülen das Ganze mit so viel Met runter, dass wir die nächsten Tage nicht mehr laufen können.“_

_Angewidert verzog Nora die Lippen. „Na dann viel Spaß euch beiden. Ich suche mir derweil einen Menschen.“_

„ _Wer ist hier diejenige mit den barbarischen Bräuchen?“, neckte Eric sie._

_Nora hob einen Finger. „Heidnisch. Ich würde dich doch niemals als Barbar bezeichnen, mein geliebter Wikinger.“_

_Statt darauf etwas zu entgegnen, lehnte Eric sich zu Godric hinüber. „Deine Tochter ist schlecht erzogen“, raunte er leise und zupfte leicht an seiner Unterlippe._

_Godric lächelte. „Ja, ich muss wohl einsehen, dass sie nach ihrem Bruder schlagen wird.“_

„ _Hey!“, rief Nora und stieß ihm den Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen._

„ _Wie charmant ihr heute seid. Da kann man sich ja kaum entscheiden“, sagte Eric und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu._

_Noras Mund öffnete sich ungläubig. Abrupt drehte sie sich zu Godric um. „Er will wirklich einen Dreier.“_

_Godric zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt“, entgegnete er gelassen, während sich ein Grinsen auf Erics Gesicht ausbreitete._

„ _Oh nein“, wehrte Nora entschieden ab, als sie es sah. „Vergiss es!“_

„ _Das Julfest ist Freyr zugeeignet, einem Fruchtbarkeitsgott.“_

_Nora rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich, was für einem Gott auch sonst.“_

„ _Verbessere mich, aber ging es dabei nicht eher um die Fruchtbarkeit der Äcker?“, hakte Godric nach._

„ _Da wir keine fruchtbaren Äcker haben…“_

„ _Dachtest du, wir könnten eure – ebenfalls nicht fruchtbaren – Schwänze nehmen?“, beendete Nora Erics Satz._

„ _Es ginge um die Nachahmung eines – unter anderen Umständen sehr fruchtbaren – Aktes“, erklärte Eric._

„ _Da esse ich lieber den Eber“, beschied Nora._

„ _Dir entgeht was“, grollte Eric und zog Godric in einen weiteren Kuss. Er vergrub seine Finger in Godrics Haaren, während ihre Zungen gegeneinander trafen und begannen, sich zu umspielen. Eric summte genüsslich, als er spürte, wie Godric eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und kniete sich, ohne ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, auf. Blind tastete er nach Noras Hals und streichelte sacht über die zarte Haut, bevor er sich langsam von Godric löste und sich ihr zuwandte. „Ein Abkömmling sollte wissen, wie sein Macher schmeckt“, flüsterte er und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange._

_Noras Blick huschte über seine im Schein der Flammen feuchtschimmernden Lippen. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es nicht weiß?“, fragte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme._

„ _Du würdest das Angebot nicht ablehnen, wenn du es wüsstest.“_

„ _Vielleicht will ich ihn ja auch einfach nicht mit dir teilen…“_

_Erics Mundwinkel zuckte. „Beweise es.“_

_Nora lehnte sich vor, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stockte sie und suchte seinen Blick. „Vergiss es!“ Ihre Augen blitzten vergnügt auf und in einer schnellen Bewegung stieß sie Eric zu Boden und schwang sich rittlings über ihn. „Ich hätte misstrauisch werden sollen, als du mit deinen Reden über religiöse Traditionen angefangen hast.“_

„ _Hättest du“, erklang Godrics amüsierte Stimme. Er glitt neben sie und strich ihr in einer liebevollen Geste ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr. „Wenn Eric feiern sagt, meint er immer ficken.“_

„ _Zweifelsohne“, stimmte Nora zu und griff hinter sich. Ein heiseres Stöhnen verließ Erics Kehle, als ihre Finger sich um seine Erektion schlossen. „Fängt ja auch beides mit F an, da kann man schnell mal durcheinanderkommen.“_

„ _Zu seiner Verteidigung muss ich wohl anführen, dass wir die letzten Julfeste immer so verbracht haben“, gestand Godric._

„ _Ich bin entsetzt“, sagte Nora und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Der reinste Sündenpfuhl!“_

_Eric stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme und sah zwischen den Beiden umher, ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf den Lippen._

„ _Oh weh, das Wort Sündenpfuhl lässt ihn immer aufblühen“, seufzte Godric._

_Nora neigte grübelnd den Kopf. „Aber, Vater, je länger ich darüber nachdenke… Wenn ihr die vergangenen Julfeste immer so verbracht habt, könnte man das ja in gewisser Weise als… Tradition bezeichnen.“_

„ _In gewisser Weise…“, bestätigte Godric gedehnt._

„ _Auf jeden Fall!“, schoss es aus Eric hervor._

„ _Wie könnte ich es also wagen, mit einer jahrhundertealten Tradition zu brechen?“, fuhr Nora fort._

„ _Da hat sie Recht“, bestätigte Eric. „Tradition ist Tradition.“_

_Godric und Nora tauschten einen langen Blick._

„ _Usus tyrannus“, murmelte er leise._

„ _Nicht nur die Gewohnheit…“, erwiderte Nora mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln._

_Godric umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Sollte man sich gegen einen Tyrannen nicht zur Wehr setzten, statt sich ihm willenlos zu ergeben?“_

„ _Er ist dein Tyrann…“_

„ _Diese Schuld muss ich wohl auf mich nehmen.“_

_Vollkommen gebannt beobachtete Eric, wie sich die Lippen der beiden einander näherten. Nora hob eine Hand und legte sie sacht über Godrics. Mit den Daumen zeichnete er ihre Wangenknochen nach und beugte sich langsam zu ihr. Seine Lider sanken hinab, als ihre Münder aufeinandertrafen. Vorsichtig berührten sie sich, vollkommen keusch in ihrer Art der Bewegung und kaum länger als ein Herzschlag._

_Eine steile Falte grub sich zwischen Erics Brauen. „Was war das denn?“, fragte er sichtlich ernüchtert, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten._

_Nora und Godric wandten sich ihm zu._

„ _Hat es dem Herrn nicht gefallen?“, erkundigte sich Nora in gespielter Verwunderung._

„ _Schneller ist mein Schwanz noch nie weich geworden. Ich habe schon Kinder gesehen, die es ärger miteinander getrieben haben.“_

_Nora gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich und sah zu Godric._

„ _Tyrann“, räumte dieser ein, gefolgt von einem tiefen Seufzen. „Mein Tyrann…“_

„ _Naja, ab jetzt kannst du es eigentlich nur noch besser machen“, gab Nora zu bedenken._

„ _Ich kann euch hören“, erinnerte Eric sie. Er ließ sich zurück in den Schnee fallen und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Kommt schon her, meine unschuldigen Lämmchen.“_

_Godric neigte leicht den Kopf. „Du willst mal wieder Ärger, was?“_

„ _Wenn dieser Ärger eure nackten Körper beinhaltet“, entgegnete Eric._

„ _Dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen“, resignierte Nora und legte sich zu ihm._

_Sichtlich zufrieden zog Eric sie an sich, bevor er erwartungsvoll zu Godric aufsah. Der deutete Eric mit einem Fingerzeig an, seinen Arm wegzunehmen, bevor er sich ebenfalls zu ihnen legte. Gedankenversunken betrachteten sie den von Sternen überzogenen Himmel._

„ _Seht ihr diese Schönheit noch?“, fragte Nora leise. „Nach all den Jahren…“_

_Eric hob in einer gleichgültigen Geste die Schultern. „Es sind Sterne…“, sagte er und fing sich dafür einen heimlichen Stoß von Godric._

„ _Wir haben dich, um uns wieder daran zu erinnern“, meinte dieser stattdessen._

„ _Und die Sonne? Erinnert ihr euch an die Wärme auf der Haut, an ihr Licht oder vergisst man auch sie?“_

„ _Wenn ich an mein menschliches Leben zurückdenke, sehe ich die Welt im Sonnenlicht“, erzählte Godric. „Ich erinnere mich, dass wir Kinder in der gleißenden Sommerhitze im Meer schwimmen waren, während die Erwachsenen sich darüber beklagten, dass die Fische so schnell verdarben. Und ich weiß, dass der Himmel über uns hellblau war und die Farben anders wirkten, strahlender. Ob dieses Wissen nun von Gemälden stammt oder aus meiner tatsächlichen Erinnerung, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Dieses Leben ist so fern, dass es inzwischen mehr Traum ist denn Realität.“_

_Nora gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. „Vermisst ihr sie denn?“_

„ _Warum nach unerreichbaren Dingen sehnen, wenn dieses Leben einem eine Vielzahl von Alternativen bietet?“, fragte Eric. „Die Menschen wollen die Sonne? Gebt sie ihnen! Wir haben etwas Besseres!“_

„ _Und das wäre?“, erkundigte sich Nora._

„ _Schließe die Augen, Schwesterlein, und lausche.“_

_Skeptisch schaute Nora zu ihm auf. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder geplant?“_

„ _Nennen wir es ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für unsere kleine Christin“, bot Eric an._

„ _Sind wir uns einig darüber, dass dein Schwanz kein angemessenes Geschenk für ein christliches Fest darstellt?“, forschte Nora misstrauisch nach._

„ _Nein“, meinte Eric ernst, bevor er grinsend ihr Haar zerzauste. „Ich kann auch noch an andere Sachen denken, weißt du?“_

„ _Das muss sich erst noch herausstellen…“_

„ _Leise jetzt“, befahl Eric und verschloss ihre Augen mit seiner Hand._

„ _Gerade kannst du ihm wirklich vertrauen“, mischte Godric sich ein, als Nora Anstalten machte, nach Erics Arm zu greifen. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort.“_

„ _Na gut“, murrte Nora und entspannte sich wieder._

„ _Hörst du es schon?“, erkundigte sich Eric mit gesenkter Stimme._

„ _Den köstlich klingenden Herzschlag des Mannes keine Meile von hier?“_

_Godric und Eric wechselten einen amüsierten Blick._

„ _Reiß dich zusammen, Babyvampir“, schalt Eric sie in zärtlichem Ton._

„ _Statt zu jagen, mussten wir dir stundenlang beim Entfachen eines Feuers zuschauen. Ich habe also jedes Recht hungrig zu sein.“_

„ _Vielfraß!“_

„ _Du weißt wirklich, wie man mit Frauen redet.“_

_Godric seufzte schwer. „Warum hat mich bloß niemand davon abgehalten, mir Abkömmlinge anzuschaffen?“_

„ _Das fragt sich wahrscheinlich jede Frau, der erzählt wurde, dass Kinderkriegen ihre höchste Pflicht und die größte Wonne sei. Ich halte es also nur für gerecht, dass es dir genauso geht“, beschied Nora._

„ _Ich halte dir gleich auch noch den Mund zu“, warnte Eric._

„ _Schon gut. Also, was soll ich hö-…“ Nora stockte. „Was… Was ist das?“ Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch Eric hielt sie zurück_

„ _Noch etwas Geduld…“_

„ _So wie es knistert, könnte man meinen, du hättest mit deinem Feuer den Wald in Brand gesteckt.“_

_Eric überging ihre Worte. „Nach den Erzählungen meines Volkes stiegen die Walküren nach großen Kämpfen auf die Erde herab, um aus den Verstorbenen die Einherjer, die Helden, auszuwählen, die es durch ihren Tod verdient hatten, nach Walhall geführt zu werden und Odin in der Ragnarök, der Götterschlacht am Ende aller Zeiten, beizustehen. Wenn die Walküren nun in solchen Nächten zwischen den Toten entlang ritten, spiegelte sich das Licht des Mondes auf ihren prachtvollen, goldenen Rüstungen und warf ein Zeichen an den Himmel, sodass die Menschen von ihrer Anwesenheit erfuhren und stolz sein konnten auf ihre gefallenen Krieger, die mit dem Schwert in der Hand gestorben waren, um ihrem Geschlecht Ruhm und Ehre zu bringen.“_

„ _Eine nette Geschichte, aber warum erzählst du sie mir gerade jetzt?“_

„ _Die Walküren reiten wieder“, raunte Eric und ließ seine Hand langsam sinken. „Werde Zeuge ihrer Schönheit…“_

_Nora blinzelte leicht und schien etwas darauf erwidern zu wollen, doch als ihr Blick auf den Himmel fiel, erstarb jeder Laut auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in sprachlosem Staunen._

„ _Lass ihnen ihre Sonne“, flüsterte Eric, während er durch ihr Haar strich. „Wir brauchen sie nicht.“ Mit seiner freien Hand tastete er nach Godrics und drückte sie leicht. „Wir brauchen sie nicht.“_

  


  


_°°°_

 


	24. Vierundzwanzigstes Türchen

Eric zuckte innerlich zusammen, als sich eine schmale Hand in die seine schob und ihn jäh in die Gegenwart zurückriss. Er sah auf Willa hinab, die sich leicht gegen seinen Arm geschmiegt hatte und das beeindruckende Naturschauspiel beobachtete, welches sich über den dunklen Nachthimmel zog.

„Wunderschön…“, wisperte sie versonnen.

Eric lächelte kurz und folgte ihrem Blick zu den roten und grünen Lichtern, die über ihre Köpfe hinweg wogten, untermalt von einem leisen Knistern, dass die Luft um sie herum erfüllte und ein leichtes Prickeln auf der Haut hinterließ.

„Eine große Schlacht wurde heute geschlagen“, murmelte er.

„Eine Schlacht ohne Tote… Die Walküren werden wohl mit leeren Händen zu Odin zurückkehren müssen“, erwiderte Willa.

„Das ließe sich ändern“, bot Eric an.

„Wehe!“ Warnend sah Willa zu ihm auf.

Eric legte einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Mein kleiner Vampir will sich jetzt also schon mit den Göttern anlegen? Ich muss wohl wieder mehr ein Auge auf dich haben.“

„Hat nicht Godric diese Familientradition begründet, indem er Odin einen seiner Einherjer stahl?“, fragte Willa im unschuldigen Ton.

„Versucht sich da etwa wer bei mir einzuschmeicheln?“

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln bettete Willa ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sanft strich Eric mit den Lippen über ihr Haar, während er seinen Blick erneut über die Versammelten wandern ließ. Als er bei der letzten Person angekommen war, runzelte Eric mürrisch die Stirn.

„Musste es denn unbedingt einer von Bills Abkömmlingen sein?“, brummte er und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Willa.

„Musste es.“

Eric gab einen zweifelnden Laut von sich. „Also wenn du mich fragst…“

„Tue ich nicht“, ging Willa sogleich dazwischen.

„Das Wort eurer Macher gilt bei euch Babys heutzutage wohl gar nichts mehr“, seufzte Eric.

„Als ob dein Macher in dieser Sache ein Mitspracherecht gehabt hätte.“

„Es war nur fair, schließlich haben wir sie uns immer geteilt“, erklärte Eric mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen.

Willa boxte ihm leicht in die Seite. „Vergiss es.“

„Sollten wir unseren lieben Jonathan da nicht selbst fragen? Ich hätte da ein paar sehr überzeugende Argumente…“

„Die Lichter sind heute wirklich besonders schön, findest du nicht auch?“, überging Willa seine Worte rasch.

Mit einem leisen Lachen drückte Eric ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Hey ihr Zwei!“, schallte plötzlich Taras Stimme zu ihnen herüber.

Eric wollte gerade aufsehen, als ihn auch schon ein Schneeball am Kopf traf. Grollend fuhr er herum und suchte Tara, die breit zu ihnen hinüber grinste, den nächsten Schneeball bereits in der Hand. Herausfordernd hob sie die Brauen und holte aus, doch diesmal war Eric schneller. Geschickt wich er aus und klaubte in der Bewegung ebenfalls etwas Schnee auf. Hart traf das Geschoss Tara an der Schulter. Sie wischte die weißen Überreste gleichmütig von ihrer Kleidung.

„Die Punkte gehen definitiv an mich“, rief sie.

„Na, das wollen wir ja mal sehen“, entgegnete Eric und machte sich daran, einen neuen Schneeball zu formen.

Grinsend suchte Tara hinter Pams Rücken Schutz.

„Oh nein!“ Pam schob sie entschieden von sich. „Lasst mich da raus!“, rief sie, nur um sich im letzten Moment unter einem herannahenden Schneeball hinweg zu ducken. „Eric!“

„Daneben!“, triumphierte Tara und rannte mit neuem Schnee bewaffnet davon, direkt in Jessicas zielsicher platzierten Schneeball. Tara stieß einen empörten Laut aus und feuerte zurück. „Du bist auf meiner Seite!“

„Jeder kämpft für sich“, beschied Eric. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er hinter ihr und ließ von oben ein Schneeball auf ihren Kopf plumpsen. „Gleichstand.“

Knurrend wirbelte Tara herum. „Wenn überhaupt zwei zu eins.“

Eric wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als auf einmal ein Schwall aus Schneebällen auf die Beiden niederging. Verblüfft schauten sie in die Richtung, aus der der Angriff gekommen war.

„Wie wäre es mit vier gegen zwei“, erschallte Bills Stimme. Er warf demonstrativ einen Schneeball in die Luft, während Jessica, Jonathan und Willa in einer geschlossenen Mauer neben ihm standen.

Tara hob eine Braue und sah zu Eric. Abwägend musterten sie einander.

„Also ich helfe euch nicht!“, erklang es hinter ihnen. Pam lehnte in sicherer Entfernung an der Balustrade und beobachtete sie. „Tara hat mir heute schon ein Kleid versaut. Du erinnerst dich, Baby?“

„Wir brauchen dich sowieso nicht“, meinte Eric wegwerfend.

„Wenn es um Schnee geht, ist sie zu nichts nütze“, stimmte Tara ihm grinsend zu. Sie sah wieder zu ihren Gegnern. „Du rechts, ich links?“

Eric wandte sich ebenfalls den Vieren zu. „Eine Abreibung am Tag reicht dir wohl nicht, was, Bill?“

„Das verstehst du unter einer Abreibung? Soll ich dir nächstes Jahr einen Rollator zu Weihnachten schenken, alter Mann?“

Erics Augen glommen gefährlich auf. „Keine Gnade“, knurrte er Tara leise zu, bevor die Beiden mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auseinanderstoben.

  


  


  


°°°ENDE°°°

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... überlassen wir unsere Vampire an dieser Stelle sich selbst...
> 
> Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnachten, schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!
> 
> Nachtauge & Nachtwölfin


End file.
